


Three To Tango

by Wolvescomeout93



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvescomeout93/pseuds/Wolvescomeout93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iaolous falls in Love with a mysterious widow who finds out she's not a widow. And she must choose between what was, what is and what could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hercules fan fiction. I hope you guys like it.

Callidora sat up in her bed, put on her shoes quietly and walked gently to the front door. She grabbed the bag she had packed with denars, extra clothes, water, food and other supplies. She looked down at her little sister Althea who was asleep on a cot and then over at her parents one last time. Then she had to tiptoe past her Uncle and the thought of him waking up almost made her change her mind. She tiptoed more quickly and one of the denars in her pouch jingled and she heard her Uncle Altes breathing get louder and she ducked down in fear. She heard him get out of bed and she pulled herself further away from his view. She tried to calm her heartbeat down as she watched him. It was hammering inside her so vigorously that she was afraid he would be able to hear it.He opened the door and went outside she followed behind him slowly in the shadows. She wanted to see where he was going and what he was doing before she continued on with her plan. She just hoped that Alypius would still be there when she got there. She wanted to say goodbye after all. She could feel tears brimming her eyes and she didn’t stop them from falling upon her cheek. She would miss her family but she had to get away. She ignored the tears as she followed her Uncle.He was a horrible man and she knew her secret would tear her family apart and she couldn’t live with that so she chose to run away.She watched as he peered into the window of neighboring families home. A moment later he slipped inside and Callidora hurried quickly to the window. She watched as he placed his hand upon the sleeping girl’s mouth and her eyes opened wide with fear. It was much like the look she would give her Uncle night after night when he would wake her from a sound sleep. Callidora felt sick. She didn't think he would have the nerve to do what he did to her to someone else.The girl was only like a year or two older than her and she wondered when it started.  She crept down the hill and stopped momentarily to turn around and look at the White Mountains in the distance. They were quite beautiful, especially in the moonlight. She took in a deep breath of the cool winter air.She was going to run away but she knew that it wasn’t enough. She could run and save herself but he would still be enjoying the spoils of young virgin girls. She looked around and needed a plan. Her thinking was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. It was her Uncle and she knew that now was the time to move.

“Uncle Altes I heard you leave and I was worried about you. Especially since bandits have been raiding nearby villages,” Callidora said.

“You were worried or just spying on me,” he said grabbing her arm roughly and dragging her behind the neighbors home.

Callidora kicked and thrashed and tried to break free of his grasp.He threw her to the ground and got on top of her desperately trying to pin her arms down.

“You need to learn to mind your business,”

“I’m sorry,” she said as she searched for a way out but she was feeling hopeless. She felt his hands all over her body and she just laid there like she did every night. They were surrounded by the blackness of the night except for a sliver of moonlight and that’s when it caught her eye. A purplish/ blue flower that was glowing under the moonlight. It was Aconite. A very poisonous and deadly flower that could grow without any dirt. It was often found on  rocky grounds and their shores were full of them. It was just out of her reach. She continued to struggle when  her Uncle ripped off her head scarf and threw it to the side so that he could pull on her hair. Callidora knew she only had one shot at this. While he was busy grunting on top of her she reached for the Aconite carefully making sure to wrap the scarf around her hand to protect her skin from the poison.She got ahold of it and she plotted her next move.He appeared to be done and raised himself off of her a bit. He was on his knees trying to steady himself while she was still beneath him. She surged up and shoved the hand with the aconite flower onto his face and made sure to get the flower into his mouth.She kept it there until he was no longer moving. She grabbed her scarf and made sure she didn’t leave any other evidence around. She picked up her bag and ran as fast as she could to the water’s edge. She knew a winter at sea was going to be brutal but it guaranteed her family would not come looking for her until spring at the very least. They couldn’t afford the winter prices to set sail. She wiped her tears away and hurried down to the port. There Alypius was waiting for her as he promised.

“It’s not very big, but it’s sturdy. If the wind is on your side it should take you about two weeks to get to Greece” Alypius said motioning to the small boat he got for her.

“Thank you. Thank you so much” Callidora said hugging her friend tightly between her tears. She was terrified that someone would figure out what she did and come after her.

“You’re my best friend it’s the least I can do”

“Look after Althea and my parents please,” she said as she broke away from the hug.

“Always. Now go while the wind is on your side my friend” he said as he untied the boat from the ropes while she climbed in.

Callidora paddled out to sea and didn’t look back again. Crete would never be her home again. She was on the way to her new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty-six years later

Callidora walked into a nearby town and everyone was boarding up their doors and some loading their carriages hurriedly. They all looked pretty terrified.

“What’s going on? Why is everyone running?” she asked a man who hurried passed her.

“Bandits. They’re coming. They always hit our village this time of the month” he said

“And how come no one has stopped them?” she said.

“We’re only farmers. We can’t fight” he said fearfully.

“I’m going to put a stop to this,” she said as she hurried toward the edge of the village.

The bandits on horseback came charging down the hill and Callidora pulled her sword out of her holster.

“Hi, gentleman. I hear that you’ve been giving some trouble to these nice people”

“And let me guess you’re here to stop us,” the leader said.

“That’s right.” She said fearlessly.

“Hahahahahahahahahahaha” the leader and his men laughed.

He got off his horse and pulled his sword out as well. The rest of the men did the same. She scanned them with her eyes. There was ten total. They were a lot to take on her own but she had to try. She couldn’t leave these people to be beaten and bullied.

The first one came at her hard and they struggled a bit. She maneuvered out of his range when another came from behind. She swung her sword in time to block him and kicked the first assailant in the gut. She struggled a few more minutes and knocked two of them out when one of them put her in a headlock. She was struggling to get out from under his grasp when all of a sudden the man behind her was hit with a dagger in the shoulder and released his grip. She looked up and saw that a small man with curly golden locks and eyes as blue as the Cretan sea joined the fight along with a tall bronze-skinned man with exceptional muscles. She nodded a thank you and continued the fight. After quite some time they detained the bandits and the villagers cheered.

“Thank you for getting me out of that jam. I owe you one curly” Callidora said as she tried to ignore how handsome she found him. She promised herself that she wouldn’t love another after her husband died.

“The name’s Iaolous.” He said extending a hand.

“Callidora”

“The gift of beauty. Very fitting for a woman such as yourself” he said as he went to kiss her hand.

She pulled it away quickly. She only trusted one man since Alypius and had no intentions of letting another in.

“Aren’t you a smooth talker?” she joked.

“He does have a way with the ladies. I’m Hercules.” The other gentleman said extending his hand.

“Nice to meet both of you. I owe you guys a debt”

“You owe us nothing. It was very brave what you did.” Hercules said

“Likewise”

“Well we were actually headed to Thrace if you’d like to join us,” Iaolous said.

Hercules looked at Iaolous he knew that he must like Callidora. They never traveled with anyone else.  

The name Thrace caused a chill to run down her spine.Flashbacks of the years she spent there forced their way behind her eyelids and into her eyeballs. It was always bittersweet when she thought of Thrace. The worst years of her life were spent there and then one day they all came to an end when she met her husband.

“What’s in Thrace?” she asked suspiciously even though she full well knew the evils in Thrace.

“We’re going to try and stop the slave trading,” Hercules said.

“I’m a bit of a wanderer myself so count me in,” she said as she followed behind. She was finally going to honor her husband and carry out the plan they had come up with to stop the slave trading.

She couldn’t wait to get back to Thrace to give Abderos what he deserves.

They made a small camp for the evening and Hercules laid down to go to sleep. Iaolous sat by the fire.

“I’m going to take a short walk,” she said hoping Iaolous would follow her even though she knew she was betraying her late husband.

“You want some company?” he asked.He was curious to know more about her. He was still so impressed that she had aspired to fight off a group of bandits by herself. It’s not something most people would risk their lives to do, especially a woman.

“I don’t mind if you don’t,” she said.

“I really admired your courage earlier. But you were seriously outnumbered. You risked your life to help those villagers,” Iaolous pointed out.

“ Someone had to. They were like sitting ducks. They said they get hit the same time every month,”

“Careful,” Iaolous shouted as he pulled her into him.

“You see those leaves? They are hiding a ditch. You almost walked right into it.”

She stood there with him in the dark feeling his warm breath on her skin and the beating of his heart against her own. She could even see the sparkle in his eyes in the darkness.

“Now I owe you two,” she said as she pulled herself away from him and headed back towards camp. 

She needed to control her hormones. They were waging a war inside of her. She couldn’t just sleep with a man she just met. Or could she? She stopped and turned around pulled Iaolous to her and kissed him heavily. He kissed her back and his arms roamed her body. Slowly he took the straps down of her leather dress and kissed her clavicle. She let her leather dress fall to the floor and his pants as well. He explored every part of her with his hands and mouth and she did the same to him. He propped her up against the tree behind them as he thrust into her. She felt ecstasy wash over her and then after a while it was over. He was lingering inside of her and she didn’t want to deal with any awkwardness so she bolted.

“We should get back to camp,” she said as she picked up her clothes and headed to the camp.

Iaolous was baffled by her strange behavior. Women often wanted romance and tenderness. They didn’t usually like to walk away after going to bed. He supposed he should be lucky but he wasn’t sure he was.

The next morning they were up with the sun and the sexual tension between Iaolous and Callidora was growing with each minute. She craved round two and was hoping he felt the same. Hercules could sense something was going on and pulled Iaolous aside.

“What’s going on with the two of you?” he asked

“Herc we slept together last night. After you went to sleep we took a walk and she just came on to me. I couldn’t say no.” he confessed.

“That’s not really your style Iaolous.”

“Tell me about it.”

Callidora stopped up ahead at a nearby stream to fill her carafe. Iaolous bent down next to her and filled up his as well.

“We should be in Delphi by nightfall. I know a place we may be able to sleep and get cleaned up and a hot meal.” Callidora said.

“That’d be great as long as we don’t impose,” Hercules said.

They continued their walk for another few hours and it was approaching nightfall.

“So where’s this place we can stay?” Iaolous asked.

“Wait here I’m going to check it out,” she said as she disappeared into the trees.

It was the home she made for herself the past fifteen years. It was the home she shared with her husband and son. After her husband died and her son left the home she couldn’t bring herself to spend much time there anymore. The memories were too painful. Sometimes people broke in so she always canvased the area before bringing anyone in. She also let her house be used by travelers, homeless or wounded soldiers. Her house was deep in the woods and well hidden to most people. It was surrounded by trees and covered in thick ivy. She pulled her sword out and pushed the door open.  The door opened with a creak and she took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the dark. She swept the room quickly and was satisfied that she was alone. She went back outside and hurried to the road to get Hercules and Iaolous. They followed her deep in the brush, moving bushes out of their path as they went.

“This is it,” she said leading them up to the small house.

“So who do you know that lives here?” Hercules asked.

“I live here” she responded as she let them in.

“I’ll start a fire,” Iaolous said

“So you’re from Delphi?” Hercules asked.

“I’ve lived here long enough I guess you could say that,” she said.

“I’m from Corinth and Iaolus is from Thebes,” Hercules said.

“There is a well out back if you’d like to boil water for a bath,” she said as she searched through her food supply.

“Thanks, I’ll get some water”

“I have some beans left. I can make a soup for supper” she said.

“Where are you really from? I’ve passed through Delphi over 100 times and I’ve never seen you” Iaolous asked suspiciously.

“Somewhere far away I hope never to see again”

“You live here alone?” he continued with his questioning.

“Sometimes”

She was getting annoyed with his questioning.

“Anything else?”

“I’m sorry I’m just trying to be friendly and get to know you a bit”

“No offense Iaolous I’m not interested in getting to know anyone. I have only trusted three people in my entire life and you’re not one of them”

Iaolous looked both shocked and hurt.

“But we-

“We had sex. Yes, I know. I like sex a lot but I don’t want all the bullshit that comes with it. Can you handle that? Or maybe I have the wrong guy”

“No, it’s cool. I understand. I won’t ask you any more questions” he said as he poked at the fire.He was totally bewildered by her and at the same time, he found her tantalizing.

Hercules returned with a few buckets of water and they ate dinner in silence.

Callidora closed her eyes to sleep but it was far from peaceful. She dreamt of Crete and her parents and sister.She relived the night she left and everything that happened with her Uncle. She saw horrible things happen to her home. The earth splitting and a huge wave coming upon the land wiping most of them away. Then she saw her husband with a noose around his neck and it bothered her a lot because that was not how he died. He was a casualty of war. The wrong place at the wrong time. But at the end of the dream, she was her holding a golden-haired baby girl. She sat up straight and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. This set of visions were more disturbing than the last and she hoped these weren’t going to come true.


	3. Chapter 3

Callidora was the first one awake. She was gathering some things from the house she thought she needed when Iaolous appeared next to her.

“That’s the best sleep I’ve had in a long time. Thanks for offering your home” he said.

“Well, we’re just lucky it was empty this time. When I’m not here I open it to the homeless and wounded soldiers. I’ll be outside.”

Once again Iaolous was amazed by her heart. He was trying to keep a level head and not get too wrapped up in her beauty but she was truly the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon and she already lured him into her bed once and now he was going to have to protect himself from falling too quickly. And he couldn’t wrap his mind around how she could be so cold and distant but selfless and loving at the same time.

He shook Herc awake and they met Callidora out front.

They continued on their way about another four hours when they heard a woman’s screams nearby. They ran up ahead and a woman and her child were on a hanging bridge with lots of missing boards and down below was a man lying face down.

“Please help us. My husband fell and I think he’s hurt badly” the woman said.

“We’ll get them you tend to him,” Iaolous said to Callidora who was already on the bridge.

“I’m the lightest of the three of us. Too much weight could break more boards.” She said ignoring him.

Callidora grabbed the little girl first and walked her down to the edge of the bridge where a frustrated Iaolous was waiting. She was halfway along when the bottom rope on the opposite side gave out and the three of them started slipping away. She grabbed the little girl with her right hand and wrapped her legs around what was left of the bridge freeing her left hand to grab the woman.

“Whatever you do. Don’t let go. I have a plan.” Callidora said as she looked down at Hercules.

Iaolous looked from her to Hercules and felt completely useless in the process. He looked at the three of them dangling and wondered if there was a way he could get them down safely.

Hercules helped the man to his feet but he was bleeding from a wound on his head.

“I’m going to drop her down to you,” Callidora said to him.

“No please. I’m scared.” The little girl said clinging to her more tightly causing the grip her feet had to slip some more.

“Don’t be afraid child. That’s Hercules. He won’t let you fall.”

“Iaolous come and get him” Herc shouted as he readied himself to catch the girl.

“Ready?” she shouted

“Ready” he replied.

Callidora swung the girl down to Hercules. He caught her swiftly and was getting ready for the next one when the rope cut away from the bridge and they went swinging over the water between the cliffs. As they neared the bottom Callidora swung the woman gently over the calm water and let go. She knew they were close enough to the bottom that the impact wouldn’t hurt the woman. However, she was an entirely different story. Her legs were aching immensely and she knew there wasn’t much left she could do. She tried to swing her torso up so she could climb up the ropes but her legs hurt too badly. She closed her eyes, ready to give up when she felt something attach to her rope. She looked up and couldn’t see what it was because the glare of the sun was in her eyes.

After a few minutes of hoisting, she was at the top of the cliff and able to break her legs free of the boards. But there were a few shards of wood that embedded underneath her skin.

She looked up and saw someone with a black hood retreat into the woods.

“Wait. Who are you?” she said chasing after them for a moment but they were gone into the thick brush.

She heard shouts from Iaolous calling her name frantically. She ran to the edge of the cliff and could see Hercules, Iaolous and the family they helped.

“My legs are really sore but I’m ok” she called out to them.

She saw a sign of relief wash over their faces.

“We’ll meet you up ahead where we can cross safely,” Hercules said.

About a mile up the cliff sloped low enough to cross on foot and they hurried over to Callidora.

“What do you have a death wish?” Iaolous lectured.

“No I had the situation under control,” she said.

“Oh yeah, you did a great job almost killing yourself. You should have let the men handle it,” he said.

“Excuse me,” Callie said angrily.

“You heard me. You’re so stubborn always doing whatever you want, whenever you want. You never listen. You could have died or killed someone,” Iaolous scolded.

“The situation was under control. No one got hurt,” she said.

“Yeah, and how did you get out of it? You literally just vanished” he challenged her.

“A good Samaritan helped me ok”

“Who?”

“I don’t know. I never saw them. They pulled me up and they were gone. I didn’t even get to thank them.”

“Well, you were very lucky. You gave us a scare.” He scolded.

“No need to be scared. I always land on my feet. Speaking of feet, I don’t think I can walk” she said.

“Well it’s lucky we’re here with you,” Iaolous said as he scooped her into his arms and carried her as they continued on their way.

“This doesn’t count as you saving me you know. This is out of the goodness of your heart. I still only owe you two”

“This is going to be a long trip to Thrace,” Hercules said up ahead.

They found a place to camp for the night near a bubbling hot spring. After studying his face and his blue eyes for the two hours he carried her she was fairly certain it was emblazoned in her mind forever. She tried to deny the fact that she was having serious heart palpitations. He was the only man to truly excite her since her husband passed. And then she felt a pang of guilt for being so attracted to Iaolous. She felt like she was dishonoring her husband.Hercules started a fire and headed into the springs to bathe while Iaolous prepared what little they had for supper.

“When he’s finished I’d like a bath. Will you help me?” Callidora asked.

“Yeah of course.”

Iaolous stared at her dark brown eyes, alabaster skin and full rosy lips. He wanted desperately to make love to her his way. He wanted to wind his fingers around her dark ringlets while he buried his face into her neck and spend time kissing her entire body and caressing her, but she wanted things quick and to the point. She didn’t like to kiss too much and she didn’t want to linger around afterward. He told himself he was going to be strong and not be lured by her again. He was completely taken by her beauty and courage and selflessness yet she made him angrier than anyone else by being so secretive and never answering his questions.

Hercules emerged back to the campsite and had a seat next to the fire.

“Sorry, I can’t eat with you. She needs help into the bath. I think the hot springs will really help her legs”

“Go right ahead. I understand.”

Iaolous helped her up and undid the ties on her boots and pulled them off of her gently. He noticed the wood splinters embedded beneath them and wiped at them gently.

“These need to come out.” He said

“So do it.”

“I don’t want to hurt you. Do you have any alcohol?”

“Just do it. I’ll live.” She said.

Iaolous pricked her skin with the tip of his knife and pulled the wood pieces out. She winced and then winced again when he rinsed it with water. He ripped a few pieces of his shirt off and put them aside.

“We can use these as bandages after”

 

 He also pulled the straps of her dress down and carried her in his arms. He placed her gently in the water and took a seat next to the springs.

“Let me know when you’re done and I’ll help you out” turning his back to her trying to be a gentleman.

“Iaolous you carried me for hours. Your shoulders must be sore. You should join me. It’s no time to be shy.”

She was right. His arms ached terribly but he was afraid of losing control around her.

“No I’m ok,” he said as he looked over his shoulder at her bare breasts bobbing in the water.

Then he felt her bare breasts against his back and her hands on his shoulders. She was rubbing him gently.

“You can’t deny that feels good.” She said.

“It does. And we had a great time but I don’t really know you and I’m trying to be gentlemen. If I get into the springs I can’t be responsible for my actions.” Iaolous confessed completely losing his resolve.

“You’ve been more than a gentleman already. I’m just not your typical lady. I’ve been through a lot. I’ve seen things. I left home when I was ten. I see the world differently. I don’t believe in fairytales and true love anymore.” She said.

 _Anymore,_ he thought. She believed in love at some point in time.He made a note of that in the back of his mind.

She opened up a little bit and it made him feel closer to her. He stood up and removed his vest and boots and then he pulled his pants down and his penis was at attention. Callidora went over to him and started to service him. He was taken aback but only for a moment before he pulled her away.

“You don’t have to do that,” he said.

“I want to. We can’t have you finishing before the party even gets started.” She said as she continued.

It didn’t take him long to finish and then he was in the springs.

“Why did you leave home at ten?” he asked as he slipped into the water.

“It’s not important. All that matters is that I did the right thing”

“For who? It couldn’t have been easy to be a girl traveling alone through Greece as a child”

“I opened up by telling you I left home at all. Can you stop with the twenty questions?” she said trying to fight her impulses to pounce him prematurely.

“You know what I’m seeing right now?” he asked.

“No what do you see?”

“I seen a beautiful woman bathed in the glow of moonlight, with beautiful rosy lips, wet ringlets forming water droplets that fall onto her luscious breasts and yet her eyes are the saddest I’ve ever seen. And you just want to do me.”

“Iaolous I’ve only trusted three men my entire life. If we’re going to be friends you’re going to have to be less sensitive. And if you’re not going to give it to me then get me out of this tub.”

“I’m sorry I’ll stop with the questions. But this time I’m going to give it to you my way” he said as he pulled her close to him.

Iaolous kissed her deeply and spent time focusing on her ear and neck. He wanted her really hot and ready to go. He sucked on her flesh and she squirmed beneath his grasp. He pulled her out on the rock so she was exposed and he serviced her furiously. She wanted to squirm away but she couldn’t. The pleasure was too intense. Before she knew it she orgasmed and he was standing at attention again. He pulled himself on top of her and entered her gently. He kissed her so gently she felt her insides flip-flop. She did not like where this was headed. This was going to have to be the last time they slept together. He was moving so gentle and slowly it was too much for her to take. She tried propping herself up on her arms so she could rock back and forth and pick up the pace.

“No,” he said as he pressed her wrists down against the smooth stone beneath them. He continued to go slowly while he restrained her arms and it was turning her on so much so no longer had control of when she would finish. One minute she was staring into his eyes that sparkled despite the darkness around them, then out of nowhere it washed over her. She let out a cry of ecstasy and arched her back and then it fell slowly as it surpassed. Her heart was racing and she looked up at him hovering over her.

“My way isn’t so bad is it?” he said as he got up and helped her up as well.

“Not it’s not,” she said and she could feel her cheeks turning flushed.

“Are you blushing?”

“No, it’s dark out. You’re mistaken.” She said as she started to hobble back to their camp.

“No, I like it. We had a nice moment and there you go being guarded again” Iaolous said angrily.

“I told you not to have any expectations and that I just wanted sex. You said you could handle it. Don’t get mad at me because you want more.” She said pulling her dress on.

“This has nothing to do with whether or not I want more than sex with you. This is about me trying to be your friend. Not everyone is out to get you.”

“You see that’s the problem you’re jaded Iaolous. You’re a hero. Always helping others and doing good. I ran away from home when I was ten and I did something bad on my way out. I abandoned my family. I married a thief. I have seen what people are capable of because I’m one of them” she fired back.

“I can’t believe you’d do those things without a good reason. I wish you’d explain it to me but you won’t let me in.”

“Because I don’t want to let you in. Or anyone for that matter. I’m perfectly content all by myself,” she said pushing away someone she felt she could love deep down because she still feels guilty over her husband.

 _When are you going to stop punishing yourself, Callie? He’s dead. He’d want you to find love._ She thought.

“Then I guess we’re done here,” Iaolous said surprised by his own anger.

Callie was surprised by his harsh words so she decided to fire back even more harshly.

“After Thrace, you won’t see me again,” she said.

“Good.”

Callidora hobbled back to camp and laid down to sleep but she barely slept a wink.

The next morning Iaolous walked with Hercules and Callidora lagged behind them.

“Iaolous you like her,” Hercules said to his friend.

“Like her? She’s some kind of unfeeling mutant disguised as a beautiful woman”

“And yet you still like her. Maybe if you tell her how you feel about her she won’t feel so guarded towards you?”

“I don’t feel any way towards her and even if I did she has no reason to be guarded towards me. I have been nothing but nice to her. I saved her damn life. Twice” Iaolous said

“You’ve always been the stubborn one between you and I and it’s, unfortunately, the recipe for an unhappy life”

“She is infuriating Herc. She told me she left home at ten and then changes the subject. Who does that?” Iaolous was furious.

“Hey, guys listen I know we need to get to Thrace but I need to rest my legs are getting really sore. You guys go on without me and I’ll catch up in a day or two” Callidora said interrupting them.

“We’re not just going to leave you here,” Hercules said.

“You have to. You won’t make it in time,” she said as she limped to a nearby tree.

“I’ll carry you again,” Iaolous said putting his anger aside to be chivalrous.

“No, I’ll just slow you down,” she insisted.

“Your leg it’s swollen. Let me see it.” Hercules said.

He took off her boots and it was clear her leg was infected.

“It’s infected. We need to get you to someone who can heal you.” Hercules said as he picked her up and headed into the nearest town.

They walked into a small town in Macedonia.

“I’ll go ask for a healer in town,” Iaolous said as he disappeared.

“You guys don’t need to waste time on me. Go to Thrace. Abderos needs to pay”

“You know Abderos?”

“All too well and what he’s doing is wrong.” She said.

“We will make it to Thrace in time to stop him. Don’t worry. Even if we need to charter a chariot or get some horses we will get there”

“There’s a healer in the temple. Come on.” Iaolous said as he led the way to the temple.

“Put her over here.” The healer said.

He examined her wounds and had his assistant bring over the herbs he needed. The assistant walked over and almost dropped the herbs.

“Mom.” He said.

“Soren I’ve missed you,” she said hugging her boy tightly.

“You have a son?” Iaolous asked.

“Yes. He called me mom didn’t he?” she said still finding time for sarcasm.

“How come you didn’t say anything?”

“It didn’t come up,” she said.

“Mom here let me put this on your leg,” Soren said as he applied a mixture of liquids and herbs.

“Iaolous you and Hercules need to go to Thrace to stop Abderos. My son is with me. I’ll be fine.”

Iaolous pulled Hercules aside for a moment.

“Herc I’m going to stay with her at least for a night until her fever breaks and I’ll catch up with you in a day or two”

“Do what you need to do and I’ll see you in Thrace?” Hercules said as she shook his friend's hand.

Iaolous returned to Callidora’s side.

“I’m going to stay until I’m convinced you’re on the mend,” Iaolous said sitting next to her.

Callie looked at him but she was too weak to argue. Her fever was getting high.

“How can I help?” Iaolous asked.

“Take these damp clothes and place them on her head. We have to try and get the fever down” Soren said.

Callie closed her eyes as Iaolous placed a damp cloth on her forehead and then her neck. His gentleness made her heart warm. She looked up at her son who was now a grown man. She still remembers his birth like it was yesterday and the first moment she held him in her arms. She thought of her husband and the first time she met him.

She was fourteen years old when she was captured and sold into slavery. There was a King named Abderos in Thrace that brought her to his pleasure house and forced her into prostitution. The only way any of his prostitutes were to gain freedom was if there was a man willing to marry them and everyone knew that men didn’t marry prostitutes. She was in her room when her guard notified her to get ready because she had a customer. She brushed her hair and put on her jewels and scented oils. If a customer had any complaints about his service or any of the girls, Abderos would punish them by rationing their food. She lay on the bed with her robe open ready to please her customer. A moment later he walked in and she was stunned by his striking good looks. A part of her was excited to have a handsome lover, all the customers were usually fat, dirty and drunk. Handsome men didn’t need to visit pleasure houses.

“What is your pleasure, my lord?” Callie said as she stood up and took his hand in hers and placed it on her breast.

“By the God’s how old are you? You’re only a child” he said in shock as he pulled his hand away from her breasts, even though he thought she was exquisite.

“I’m a woman. Are you not pleased with me? I will do anything you desire” Callie said feeling nervous he might complain to Abderos.

“Can I trust you?” he asked her.

“Of course. That’s how I get paid in secrets.”

“I’m not here for women-

“You like men?” Callie said with a shocked look on her face.

“No, I can assure you I love women. I just came here to hide. I’m a thief and there are some men after me.” he said as his eyes darted back to her perky breasts.

“A thief that’s so exciting.”

“Can you please close your robe? I’m trying my best to do the right thing here” he said.

“If I don’t offer the best services to customers I’ll be punished”

“Then please do as I say and cover up” he insisted.

Callie grabbed her robe and pulled it over herself.

“Are you happy?” she said.

“Yes thank you. Now we can talk. I was too distracted before.”

“So you are pleased with the way I look?” she asked just to be reassured.

“Are you kidding?”

Callie gave him a satisfied smile. Then heard a commotion going on outside the room.

“They’re here for me. The men I stole from” he said looking for a place to hide.

Callie pulled aside her rug and pulled open a door to a compartment below.

“Quick,” she said motioning for him to go inside

She shut the compartment and pushed the rug back over it just as they bombarded her room.

“Search the room,” they said as they looked behind and beneath everything.

He listened from below and Callie didn’t dare leave her position in fear they might search for him. After a few moments, they left the pleasure house. Callie peered out the window just to be sure. She pushed the rug aside and reached down and opened the compartment. He climbed out quietly and sat on the bed.

“Thank you,” he said taking her hands and clasping them in his.

“You have very calloused hands.” She said as she reached for her scented oil. She poured some into her palm and began massaging his hands gently. He tried to think of something other than the image of her exposed breasts that he couldn’t seem to get out of his mind.

“How did you get here?” he asked her

“I was captured and purchased as a slave when I was fourteen and Abderos told me I was too pretty to be a maid and that men should be enjoying my beauty”

“How long have you been here?” he asked again.

“Two years”

“You know I’m an excellent escape artist, I can take you with me tomorrow.”

“No. Abderos is ruthless and his slaves belong to him.Even if we did escape he’d send a bounty out on your head and take me back. There is only one way we can leave.”

“What is that?”

“He told us that the only way we can leave is if a man pays a dowry for our hand in marriage. He did that because he knew no man would willingly marry a prostitute. And just in case anyone was dumb enough to marry one of us they could never afford it”

“How much is it?”

“One-hundred thousand denars” she said.

 “It’s ok I’m learning to make the best of each day and thank the gods that I’m alive. It’s still better than where I came from”

“I’m sorry that this is your fate. The offer to escape with me in the morning still stands.”

“I can’t.”

He returned two days later with a bag full of jewels worth one- hundred thousand denars and bought her hand in marriage. He didn’t even know her name but he knew he had to do it. She was a child and she saved his life so he saved hers in return. Of course he never really expected to have a real relationship with her. He just thought he’d marry her and set her free. But she stuck around. She insisted on travelling with him and helping him on all of his heists and her gifts proved to be worthy. She wanted him and he waited two long years until she was eighteen to consummate the marriage. He just didn’t feel right about sleeping with a sixteen-year-old girl even though she offered herself every night. Especially after being a prostitute for two years. And then they fell in love for real. The wedding took place in the pleasure house. Abderos wanted to make sure he really wanted to marry her and that he wasn’t being played for a fool.

Callie opened her eyes again and she saw Soren waiting by her side.The memory of him growing from a boy into a man flooded her brain. He was the best child anyone could ask for. And so beautifully put together. When she and her husband touched for the first time, Soren was conceived immediately. It was as if the two of them were drawn to each other like magnets and he was supposed to be made by the two of them.

“I’m so proud of you,” Callie said as she squeezed his hand.

“Your fever is starting to go down. You’ll feel better soon mother” Soren said as he put another rag on her forehead.

“Where’s Iaolous?”

“He’s outside. Do you want me to get him?”

She nodded and a moment later he was beside her.

“Go to Thrace and help Hercules, please. I’m begging you. Soren said I’ll be feeling much better soon.”

“I’ll leave at first light”


	4. Chapter 4

Callie awoke and first light has already passed. She felt much better and slipped back into her armor. She was going to have to hurry if she was going to catch up to Iaolous. She left a note for Soren and slipped out the back door. She stopped at a farm to hopefully acquire a horse. The farmer saw her walking and backed up immediately.

“I don’t want any trouble, please,” he said thinking she was threatening.

“I’m not here to hurt anyone. I just need a horse. I can pay” Callie said but as she got closer she realized who it was she was staring at. It was Kitanetos a friend of her family back in Crete.

“Sure I’ve got some horses out back this way.” He motioned. She followed nervously, not sure what she would do if he were to recognize her.

“How much for this one?” she said pointing to a strong black stallion.

“Twenty-five denars,” he said

“Here you are,” she said handing him the money.

“Are you Minoan?” he asked suddenly catching her off guard.

“No I’m from Thessaly,” she said quickly.

“You remind me of a girl I used to know. She was ten when she disappeared”

“That’s so sad. Did see die?” Callie said pretending she didn’t know it was her he was talking about.

“She just vanished. Some thought she drown, others thought she was kidnapped and others thought she ran away. We searched the entire island for months and eventually the villagers were tired of searching and King Minos and his men were tired too.”

“Did she have a family?”

“Yes, both her parents and a sister and uncle.” Callie shuddered at the thought of her Uncle. She hadn’t thought of him since the day she left him dead in the dirt twenty-six years ago.She’d hoped he had gone to Tartarus.

“What happened to them?”

“I’m not sure. There was a volcanic eruption which caused a tidal wave and earthquake and most of the island was destroyed. I left before that happened and I don’t know who survived and who didn’t”

“Sad story,” Callie said blinking back her tears. The vision in her dream came true and it pulled at her heart strings. She abandoned them and left them to die. She hoped her family was smart enough to go to higher grounds in the White Mountains.

“Thanks for the horse”

Callie hopped on the horse and rode on to Thrace. With her horse, she made up a few hours and caught up to Iaolous.

“Iaolous” she called after him.

“Are you nuts? What are you doing here?”

“I want Abderos as much as you do.”

“Well, I’ll admit you do look much better.”

She hopped off the horse and walked beside him.

“Thanks”

“I was surprised that you had a son, let alone a fully grown son. You must have been very young.”

“Yes, I was eighteen.”

“Did you just tell me something personal about your life?”

“Yes, I did. Are you surprised?”

Iaolous laughed.

“So who’s the father?”

“You’ll find out only when and if you need to know.”

“Is he alive? Was he your husband? Come on give me something”

“He was my husband and he’s dead.”

“Where did you meet him?” he pried.

“In Thrace, that’s enough questions for today,”

“Ok, I’ll be sure to have more for you tomorrow.”

“I have no doubt you will,” she said with a laugh.

They found a place to camp for the night and Iaolous made a fire. He leaned back against a tree when Callie noticed the poisonous snake hanging down ready to pounce on him. She flung her dagger and pinned the snake's head to the tree killing it instantly.

Iaolous jumped when he realized what it was.

“Now I saved your life.”

“The score is still 2-1,” he said playfully.

She smiled. Even though she hated to admit it, it’s been a long time since another man has been able to make her smile.

“Is that a smile I see?” he teased again.

“Yes occasionally I do smile” she joked.

“It’s a nice look on you. I’m glad I bring it out in you”

“I’m sorry for the way I’ve treated you. I’ve had a rough life and it’s hard for me to trust people but you’ve proven that you care about me and that you’re a friend and I thank you” Callie said.

“You’re a guarded person and I realize that. You open up to me whenever you’re ready”

“My husband was a casualty of war. He was no good. He was a thief always looking for the next score and one time he stole from a king in Cyprus while a war was going on and they believed him to be a spy from another kingdom and they took him prisoner and killed him. I wasn’t there. I never even got to bury him. They threw him over a cliff and his body washed away into the sea. I still carry him in my heart every day.”

“I’m sorry,” Iaolous said squeezing her hand.

“May I?” she said pointing to the ground next to him.

He smiled and motioned for her to lay next to him on the ground. She lay down and curled into him tightly. She closed her eyes and for the first time in her life, she felt safe since she was with her husband.

The next morning they rode hard for an hour and finally reached Thrace. They dismounted the horse and let her be while they walked into the kingdom in search of Hercules.

“I bet he’s inside talking to the king directly. He likes to talk things out first.”

“That’s not going to work. We need a story and a disguise” she said pacing back and forth for a moment while thinking.

“Ok, Abderos doesn’t just sell his slaves. If he thinks they are pretty he sends them to his pleasure house and they can only be freed if a man agrees to marry them and the dowry is one-hundred thousand denars. And the ones he doesn’t desire get sold as servants to the highest bidders. So you and I are brother and sister looking for servants and any of his guests can visit his pleasure house free of charge and there you will inquire about a girl you want to marry.”

“How do you know so much about this?” Iaolous asked.

“I heard stories about Abderos over the years. He’s a ruthless bastard.”

“How are we going to get ahold of one-hundred thousand denars?”

“I was married to a thief you know,” she said as she winked.

They borrowed some clothes the locals had hanging outside their homes and approached the guards by the palace entrance.

“State your business,” the guards asked as they stopped them at the palace.

“We are Olympia and Lynus of Sparta. We are interested in purchasing some slaves.” She said.

“Follow me,” the guard said as he led them into a meeting room in the palace.

“Wait here,” he told them.

“Once he invites us to be his guests, you look for Hercules and I’ll talk to Abderos”

“No way he is dangerous,” Iaolous said

“Trust me I can handle Abderos”

“Hello, there I am Abderos Welcome.” He said as he entered the room.

“I’m Olympia and this is my brother Lynus. We are here to purchase some slaves.” Callie said.

“Well, then you’re in for a treat. Tomorrow is my slave auction and you’re welcome to join the bidding.”

“Please don’t insult me. King Leonidus of Sparta is my Uncle. We are here to pay cash for some of the other girls, perhaps the ones not for sale” she said.

“What other girls?” he asked pretending to play dumb.

“Rumor has it, you have a pleasure house”

“If you’re Leonidus niece you would know that. Let us have supper and we can talk business later. But I warn you Hercules is in town and he plans to foil my plans”

“I’ll take care of Hercules. Don’t worry” Iaolous said patting his sword. “But perhaps I might be able to talk some sense into him first. Where might he be?”

“He went into town,” the guard said.

“Take me to him,” Iaolous said. Abderos dismissed him so he brought Iaolous to Hercules.

“King Abderos now that we’re alone I need to tell you the truth. My brother is impotent and he can’t find a wife. I was hoping one of your girls might cure him. I hear they are the best in the world and I can pay. I don’t want to embarrass him. He doesn’t know this is why I’m here. Perhaps I can spend some time alone with them to ask them some questions and see which girl is the best” she said as she twirled her finger in his beard and got close to his face.

“You’re quite beautiful and very persuasive. Perhaps it was dangerous of you to come here. I can also be very persuasive when I want something.”

“Do this for me and you’ll be paid handsomely?” she said running her hands over his chest.

 

Reluctantly he led her over to the pleasure house and let her in to see his girls.

 

“Herc,” Iaolous whispered loudly until he got his attention and Hercules approached.

“Iaolous what are yo-

“I am Lynus from Sparta and you will not interfere with this Hercules,” Iaolous said.

“Slavery is wrong.”

“Callie has a plan. She is with Abderos now” he whispered loudly again.

“What is it?” he whispered back.

“Meet me after dark outside the tavern” Iaolous whispered again before shaking his head and throwing his arms angrily trying to have a convincing argument.

Callie double checked to be sure she was alone and she stepped into action.

“Listen up. I was here when I was young and I got lucky a man married me, but you and I both know that it isn’t going to happen. I’m here to get you guys out of here. But you must follow my plan exactly. Under the rugs in your rooms were compartments that lead to tunnels that lead you guys out of the city. Abderos had them all filled but one. He didn’t realize he neglected the one in my old room” she said as she leads them into one of the rooms and kicked the rug aside. She bent down and reached for the handle and pulled it open. It was an opening just as she expected.

“All these years and we never knew it was here,” one of the girls said.

“What’s your name?”

“Adrasteia,” she said

“Ok here is the story. I’m Olympia and my brother Lynus is impotent. I have chosen you to cure him. So when he asks you will be escorted to Lynus’ room and at that time, Abderos will be busy attending to the fire at his pleasure house. You girls must go down there and just follow it all the way out until you reach the street. There my friend will lead you guys as well as Adrasteia to safety and me and Hercules will take down Abderos and free the other girls that are for sale” Callie explained as she played the story over in her mind.

“What if there are guards outside?”

“There won’t be. We will take care of everything.” Callie reassured them.

“What if you can’t defeat him? If we try and escape he will kill us”

“We will defeat him. Look just act normal and go about your normal day and after the last customer when the guards lock up for the night, go down this tunnel and follow it out”

“What’s your name?” one of the girls asked.

“I told him I was Olympia the niece of Leonidus from Sparta, but my real name is Callidora.”

“I trust you.” She said.

 

Iaolous met Hercules outside the tavern in an alley.

“Callie concocted a very elaborate plan. She found a girl in the pleasure home that is going to cure my impotence and when she is escorted to my room, she sets fire to the pleasure house and the girls in the pleasure house are already waiting in the tunnel and they follow it to the street, while that’s going on I free the slaves and meet the girls in the street and you take care of Abderos and his men until we can join you”

“What about the guards on the street? What if the end of the tunnel is closed?”

“Callie said she worked it all out. And I haven’t got any better ideas”

“OK we’ll do it”

 

Callie licked her lips after she finished dinner and got up and approached Abderos. Her trap would explode when she started the fire in about ten minutes. She wanted him distracted so that Iaolous could get the slave girls.

“Forgive me brother since you have a guest for the evening I think I’ll retire with the King to his quarters”

“No worries sister. You have fun because you’ll need to be sharp tomorrow for the auction”

Callie followed Abderos into his quarters and started undoing her dress.

“I’m surprised a handsome king like you never married,” Callie said removing her undergarments and exposing her breasts to him.

He cupped them and squeezed them hard and she wanted to vomit but ignored it.

“MMMM” she moaned into his mouth as she kissed him. She knew what cards to play to get him exactly where she wanted him.

“You remind me of someone. Your eyes and lips are irresistible”

Callie sat up quickly.

“I just need a moment of fresh air to calm my heart. It’s racing from excitement. I’ll only be a moment your grace”

“Hurry back”

Callie went to the window behind the curtain and moved the loose rock on the wall where she had a bow and arrows hidden and she looked over the wall and shot an arrow to her trap. She heard an explosion and she concealed the arrows quickly.

“The pleasure house it’s on fire. What will we do?” she cried.

Iaolous slipped out of the room once the guards fled to attend to the fire.

“This way,” he said to Adrasteia.

He led her down to the dungeons and told her to hide behind the curtains.

“There’s a fire in town. It’s the pleasure house I think” Iaolous said to the guards who were hurrying along.

He turned swiftly so that the one with the keys bumped into him and he lifted the keys off of him during the commotion. Once all the guards were gone he took the keys and unlocked all the cells freeing the women.

They hurried down the corridor following him to the girls outside the tunnel.

“I’m Iaolous I’m going to lead you to safety. This way.” He said as he led them out of the town and into the woods.

Callie had Abderos pinned down and she was sitting on top of him grinding. He was extremely aroused and no longer worried about the fire.

“Please, I can’t take anymore. I must have you” he begged and at that moment Hercules burst through the door.

“Alright, Abderos let’s go. Your days in the slave business are over” he said as he yanked him up and dragged along.

Callie played dumb.

“Leave him alone” she cried.

Hercules didn’t even make it to the door when all of Abderos’ men charged into the room. They came at him full force. Callie went to the wall and moved another block where she uncovered two daggers she hid there and joined the fight with her dress open. It was easy to distract the men that way. One by one they crushed Abderos’ men until they gave up. Abderos had a horrified look on his face as his men fell at the hands of Callie.

“What did you think I was actually going to fuck you?” she laughed.

Iaolous entered the room ready for battle but his eyes darted immediately to Callie’s exposed breasts

“My eyes are up here silly” she laughed.

“You too” Abderos grumbled.

“Oh no him I actually fucked and it was so good”

“So Hercules I came up with the plan to free all the girls I’ll let you decide what to do with him”

“I’m taking him to jail for his crimes”

“Jail suits him well,” Callie said as she closed her dress and lead the way out of the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Daylight began to break through the trees awakening Callie and Iaolous. She yawned, stretched and sat up.

“Something smells good”

“I made you breakfast since you proved to be a true hero last night,” Hercules said handing her a fried egg and a piece of bread.

“Oh come on you guys have been fighting together for years. I’m sure you’ve pulled off plans like that all the time”

“No, actually it was our first time. Usually, we just walk right in swinging, we’ve never done those secret operations before. It really was brilliant”

“Well since you mentioned it’s a plan I’ve had going for a while. Every time I passed through Thrace I put together another piece of the puzzle. I know the castle inside and out and my husband had a special skill set being a thief and all he was able to break in and out of places easily and undetected. One night I loosened a brick and put a quiver of arrows and a bow in the wall, another visit I loosened another block and put the daggers behind that, also, I made the only tunnel left look like it was closed off from the inside”

“How do you know the castle so well?” Hercules asked.

“When I was young I worked for the bastard”

“Doing what? How could you work for that bastard?” Iaolous said.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s over. Abderos has been defeated and he’s out of business for good.”

“Why did you wait so long to carry out your plan?” Hercules asked.

“My husband and I were going to carry it out a few years ago but he died and after that, I had to wait for the right person to help and then I met you guys and you mentioned Thrace and I knew it had to be done. That’s why I was so adamant about you guys getting here to stop him”

“This is the most sharing you’ve done with us since we met,” Hercules said.

“It is isn’t it?” she smiled.

“It’s nice to see you smile,” Hercules said

“He’s right. Something about you is exceptionally beautiful. You’re glowing” Iaolous said.

At that moment, Callie flashed back to a time she shared with Autolycus.

“I feel like I’m doing something wrong,” he said as he kissed down her neck.

“I’m an adult, I’m your wife and I’m consenting. Let it go and kiss me”

He kissed her for a moment and then he stopped again.

“I know I’m devastatingly handsome but never in my wildest fantasies and believe me they’re wild could I ever imagine a girl like you being into me. I married you so you could be free I never thought you’d stick around”

“And yet you still deny me what I want,” she said running her hands down his chest.

“I’m still just trying to drink you in. You know even in the dark your skin is glowing”

“Callie what’s wrong?” Iaolous said snapping her back to the present.

Callie blinked back tears. She didn’t want Iaolous to see that side of her.

“You just reminded me of something someone said.”

“Your husband?”

Callie shook her head.

“How did you guys meet?”

“I was very young. I helped him out of a jam and he helped me in a way I could never repay him for” she said.

“I’m sure your love was payment enough for him. If not he’s an idiot” Iaolous said shocking himself by that admission.

“Well it’s true he is an idiot, but he told me every day he was with me that he loved me and wrote letters when he wasn’t and then he got himself killed. The body has washed away at sea and never recovered. I have nothing left of him to even bury”

“How did he die?” Hercules asked thoughtfully.

“He was captured in Cyprus and thrown from a cliff into the Mediterranean,” she said as she put her back to them. She was blinking back tears and didn’t want them to see her. She wiped at her eyes and then all of a sudden she felt queasy and she bent down to vomit. It was quick but she stayed hunched over a minute to catch her breath.

“You alright?” Iaolous asked as he was by her side.

“Yeah I’m fine. I was just nauseous for a moment”

“So where are you guys headed now?” Callie asked.

“I was going to Corinth to see my mother if you’d like to join us,” Hercules said.

“Sure that sounds great. I mean we are sort of a team now right?”

Iaolous laughed as he gathered his things.

For the next couple of weeks, they trudged through Macedonia and Thessaly slowly making their way to Corinth and Callie continued getting sick every morning but hid the sickness from Hercules and Iaolous. She had a feeling she knew what was really going on, but she wouldn’t say anything until she was one hundred percent sure. When they reached Corinth she went with Hercules and Iaolous to see Alcmene and she was grateful to eat such delicious food. She was extremely tired and she asked to lay down for a while and it wasn’t long until she drifted off. Almost immediately she was cast in a deep dream-filled sleep. It started with visions of Autolycus waiting for her just beyond a fence. He was tall and handsome just as she remembered him. She walked through it with her hands bound and two guards pushing her along.

“One minute,” they said

“What’s going on? Why are your hands tied?” he asked concerned.

“You get to live, now go before he changes his mind”

“What about you?”

“I’ve traded my life in Shark Prison for yours, now go.”

“Time’s up,” they said as they dragged her away.

“Callie no, you should have let them kill me” he shouted after her.

She turned her head back to him with tear-filled eyes and they pulled her away.

Then she saw the blonde hair child again and suddenly she could hear the baby crying but she couldn’t see. Her vision was cloudy, her voice cracked and dry and her eyes and ears were on fire. She was lying in a bed when suddenly she was picked up and carried along.

“My baby, my baby,” she said and she opened her eyes quickly.

She was going to get up but she could hear Alcmene and Iaolous talking about her.

“You know Iaolous she really is a lovely woman, maybe it’s time you got married” Alcmene teased.

“Alcmene she won’t even tell me where she’s from.  I can’t marry someone with secrets”

“But you’re not opposed to marrying her?”

“I love her,” Iaolous said for the first time out loud.

Callie felt her chest tighten and she ignored it. She decided after this visit she was going to go to see a healer and if what she believed to be true was true, then she would head to Sparta.

The next morning Callie was up with the first light. She sat up and could see Alcmene preparing breakfast.

“Callie, did you sleep well?” Alcmene asked.

“I did. Thank you for the hospitality. I’m headed into town, though. I’ll be back for lunch” Callie said as she slipped away.

She went to the nearest healer and she got the confirmation she needed. She was pregnant. She returned to Alcmene’s place and they were just getting ready for lunch.

“Corinth is quite a beautiful city you have here”

“It’s home,” Hercules said

“Where’s Iaolous?” Callie asked as she looked around.

“He’s on the cliff overlooking the lake picking apples for me”

“I’m going to help him,” she said as she took a piece of bread with her.

They say that women are hornier when they are pregnant and she didn’t experience it the first time around, but this time, she was feeling insatiable. She walked up the cliff and found Iaolous picking apples.

“Hi”

“Callie you’re back” he exclaimed.

Callie pulled him into her by his vest and kissed him hard on the lips.

“Well that’s a nice welcome back”

“Take your pants off” she demanded.

“We’re out in the open” he exclaimed.

“Who are we going to offend? The birds?” she said as she dropped her leather dress.

“At least come over here behind the tree,” he said as he dropped his pants as well.

After making love seven times they were both exhausted and laying there in the grass. Callie knew she wanted to go to Sparta and try and convince them to let her put her baby into the academy to train to be a warrior. She knew it was a bit extreme, but she didn’t want the baby to suffer the hardships she did. She wanted her to grow up strong and able to defend herself. She knew that Iaolous would never agree to it, so she was going to hold off on telling him about the baby just yet. But she was going, to be honest with herself about something.

“Hey Iaolous”

“What is it?” he asked as he turned to face her while lacing his fingers in hers. She no longer fought the gentle embraces he wanted to give her.

“Did you mean it when you told Alcmene you loved me?”

“W-what? You were awake?”

“Did you mean it? Do you love me?” she asked pressing her naked body against his.

“Yes, I do. You snuck up on me. Please don’t run off now”

“I’m not going anywhere. I need to tell you something. I just need to say it out loud at least once to make it real.”

“Ok,” he said embracing himself for what she was about to say.

“I have a lot of secrets, terrible secrets. I’m not ready to share them with you yet. And I’ve already made up my mind about some things that are going to piss you off. You’ll probably end up hating me after this is all said and done-

“Callie, what is it?”

She looked him in his eyes and then closed hers for a moment and sent a silent apology to Autolycus and assured him that she would always love him and carry him in her heart. She opened her eyes back up to Iaolous’ baby blues.

“I love you,” she said. She felt like a giant Parthenon had been lifted off her chest. They both sat there for a moment taking it all in, neither of them speaking.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright?” he said with a smile.

She elbowed him in the ribs hard.

“I hope you liked it because I’m never saying it again,” she said as she got up and gathered her clothes.

“It was beautiful and I’ll cherish it forever” he called after her as she headed back to Alcmene’s place.


	6. Chapter 6

Callie slipped out at first light being careful not to wake anyone up. She had to do this now before Iaolous woke up if not he would ask her to stay and she loved him so much she just might do what he asked. It was his blue eyes that reminded her of the Cretan shore and when she looked into them for too long it hurt her heart.

The trip from Corinth to Sparta took her a month on foot and she was now four months pregnant and her belly was starting to show.

She headed into town and she could see there was a commotion going on she hurried over to see what was going on.

It was King Leonidus.

“We are going to have an execution today my people,” he said loudly from his balcony.

The Spartans cheered loudly.

“This man stole from countless cities through, Greece, Macedonia and Thrace and he will finally be put to death and I will be the one known as the killer of The King of Thieves,” he said as they lifted the sack off of the man’s head.

Callie froze in that moment as she saw Autolycus standing before her. He was alive. She couldn’t breathe. She felt a mix of emotions that seemed to knock the wind out of her but it was the least of her concerns. They were moments away from hanging him and she had to do something.

She ran as fast as she could pushing the crowd out of her way until she reached the front.

“WAIT PLEASE KING LEONIDUS. I have something worth more than killing the king of thieves” she seemed to say out loud in one breath.

He put his hand up to signal the executioner to hold off for the moment.

“Callidora you’re a long way from Thrace. We can put this execution on hold for a moment I suppose and see if we can strike a deal. Please come inside” he said motioning for his men to escort her and the prisoner inside.

Callie followed the guards inside and finally let out the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding in.

“You look very well,” he said running his fingertip along her cheek bones. Autolycus cringed.

“It’s been a long time,” she said.

“Why do you want me to spare this man’s life?” the King asked.

“Because he’s my husband”

“This man? You turned down my offer to be my personal whore and live in the palace to marry this clown”

“I will trade you my life for his”

“Callie don’t” Autolycus said. One of the guards punched him in the stomach.

“Hmmm, so you’re willing to die for the man you love. That’s very heroic. Done. Take her to the executioner” he said.

“No,” Autolycus said as he struggled to get out of the guard's clutches.

“Forgive me your grace but this woman is with the child if you execute her this kingdom will see you execute an innocent child,” one of his men said.

“Is this true?” he asked Callie.

“Yes,” she said opening her cape to reveal her belly.

“Release the prisoner and escort him outside. I want his wife’s fate to be a surprise”

Autolycus was escorted outside where his hands were then untied and he was released. King Leonidus was a terrible man but he was a man of his word.

“Well your husband is free and now you’re going to spend the rest of your life in prison on Shark Island and your child will be born there and even though I control those lands it’s not part of Sparta, therefore, your child will not be a Spartan and not eligible to be in our military. That is why you came here right? Were you going to offer me your child in exchange for your husband? You said you had something worth more than killing the king of thieves. Tell me why the child of Autolycus is so important to me?”

“It’s not Autolycus’ baby.” She said rubbing her stomach gently.

“Once a whore, always a whore. Who is the child’s father?”

“I’ll never tell you anything”

“Well, you have two options. You can have this baby in prison and it will grow up there and be a prisoner too or you tell me who the father is and if I find the father to be someone worthwhile I will take the child in and put them in military training and if they are not worth while I will send word to the father to come get the child” he offered. He had a soft spot for kids. All of his children were killed in a rock slide.

“Iaolous of Thebes and he doesn’t know about the baby yet,” she said.

“Very interesting. The best friend of Hercules. I will have to think it over while you’re on Shark Island, tie her hands and give her a moment to say goodbye to her husband. Then bring her to my quarters”

Two guards were pushing her along and she could see Autolycus waiting just beyond the fence.

“One minute,” they said

She froze only for a brief moment. This is what she dreamt coming true again.

“What’s going on? Why are your hands tied?” he asked concerned.

“You get to live, now go before he changes his mind”

“What about you?”

“I’ve traded my life in Shark Prison for yours, now go.”

“Time’s up,” they said as they dragged her away.

“Callie no, you should have let them kill me” he shouted after her

She looked back at him one last time as she blinked away some tears. Autolycus saved her and now she had saved him.

Autolycus booked it. He hurried out of town. He didn’t want to be in this city anymore. He needed to go somewhere he could think. He could break out of anything, but everyone knows no one escapes from Shark Island. And he had to be careful since Callie was pregnant and he didn’t want anyone to harm her or her baby. Pregnant, he thought of that again and he wanted to punch the bastard who knocked up his wife. He decided he was going to need help to get Callie back and he knew just the people to ask.

Iaolous was furious and concerned at the same time. A small part of him wondered if something happened to her or if she had been taken during the night, but he knew better than that. He knew that she took off because she said I love you and she usually takes off after that. Plus all the money was missing from his pants.

“Herc all my money is gone. She stole it right out of pants. Do you think she played me? Got me in a good mood with all that love stuff and then robbed me blind?”

“Iaolous you keep going back to that. We’ve talked about it for a month. I’m sure she wouldn’t have taken your money unless it was for a good reason and if she told you she loves you then I’m sure she loves you” Hercules said.

“Yeah well she’s got a funny way of showing it. Just wait until we find her. I’m going to give her an earful. And why are you taking her side?” Iaolous said as he quickened his pace

“Will you give it a rest?” Hercules said exhausted.

The two of them have been on the road since they discovered her missing. They were still arguing when a tall, dark figure came running towards them.

“Hercules, Iaolous please I need your help,” Autolycus said as he tried to catch his breath.

“Autolycus what is it? What’s wrong?” Iaolous said.

“It’s my wife. She’s been taken to Shark Island and she’s pregnant. We have to get her back. No one has ever escaped from there and those who have tried died. It’s even beyond my skill set”

“You’re married?” Iaolous said.

“Why is your wife in prison?” Hercules asked.

“King Leonidus was going to execute me and she showed up out of nowhere offering him a deal and she traded her life for mine but he wouldn’t execute her because she’s pregnant”

“Why did King Leonidus want you executed?”

“For status, he wanted to be able to say he killed the king of thieves”

“Let’s go back to Sparta. I’ll talk to him and see what I can do” Hercules said.

“Wow, so your wife really traded her life for yours. She sounds pretty incredible”

“Yeah incredibly stupid. Why in the world would she do that?” Autolycus said.

“Yeah well at least she didn’t tell you she loved you, steal all your money and then disappear without a word” Iaolous said.

“Ouch. I bet she was a looker though huh?” Autolycus asked as they walked.

“She’s stunning even in the dark her skin still glows and her eyes sparkle. And she’s an incredible fighter and extremely intelligent. She concocted this amazing plan and we took down Abderos in Thrace” Iaolous said.

“My wife and I had the plan to take down Abderos once but we never carried it out,” Autolycus said not putting two and two together.

“Why didn’t you ever carry it out?” Iaolous asked.

“Because I was held captive and it took me four years to get back to her and I don’t know what happened. But clearly she moved on without me because the baby isn’t mine” Autolycus said.

“Maybe she wanted someone with a less questionable profession,” Hercules offered.

“Are you kidding? She’s totally into the bad boy type. She begged me to take her with me and teach her the tricks of my trade. Who do you think helped me rob King Sisyphus?” He said as the memory came back to him.

“I’m going to use this hook to get up there. I’ll look around if it’s all clear I’ll signal you to come up. In the mean time you keep the guards distracted” he said as he winked at her.

Callie waited in the dark outside the castle as Autolycus entered the castle. Two guards approached and she hit them immediately with her bedroom eyes.

“What are you doing out here? You can’t be here” they said.

Autolycus peered out a window to make sure she was safe.

“I was actually out here hoping to find one of the guards and I got lucky enough to find two,” she said with a wink.

Autolycus smiled. She sure did good work. He decided to go for the jewels and let her keep the guards busy. He wasn’t the jealous type when they were running a con.

“Hmmm, what do you mean?”

“I have a thing for men in uniform,” she said grabbing the closest one between the legs.

“Mmmmm I suppose I can give you what you want for a few minutes at least,” he said.

“M-m-me too,” the other one said. He was nervous and probably a virgin.

Autolycus moved in to get the jewels and he peered out the window to check on his bride again. She was on her knees and working their pants down. He stopped for a moment and couldn’t tear his eyes away. He had this fantasy of spying on Callie in sexual situations with other men and this was the perfect chance. He was torn between standing there and watching her fulfill his fantasy and the jewels just on the other side of the room. What would he tell his new wife? He couldn’t come up empty handed. He couldn’t tell her he didn’t get the jewels because he was a pervert that got his jollies off watching her and he couldn’t tell her that the King of thieves wasn’t able to get the jewels. What would that look like? He peeked one last time and what he saw nearly burned his retinas, it excited him so much. He told himself that that would have to be enough. He squeezed his eyes shut and counted to five and he was off to get the jewels. After he packed them securely he took his hook and hung it on a laundry line. He swung down picked up his bride and they were out of the kingdom in a few moments. He could hear the guards running after them once they reached the inn at the edge of town.

Once inside their room she grabbed the bag off his belt and peered inside excitedly. She smiled brightly and closed the bag back up. It was that smile that he lived for. That smile he strived to be the reason for at least once a day. He was better because of her. And then it was gone. She replaced the smile with raised eyebrows.

“What got you so excited?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” he asked trying to play dumb.

“I could feel you poking me when we were swinging through town,” she said with the eyebrows raised again.

“It’s the diamonds. You know how much they excite me” he lied.

“Are you sure?” she asked walking towards him forcing him to back all the way onto the bed.

“Yeah,” he said.

Callie ripped his shirt open and pulled his pants down.

“He still seems pretty excited if you ask me. Those must have been some diamonds” she said dropping her clothes to the floor. He swore he felt his member jump at that moment.

“Those diamonds were pretty special”

“You sure you weren’t watching me?” she asked

“I uh-

“Did you like it? Did you like seeing me with other men?” she asked as she straddled his legs very close to his growing member.

“I-uh

“You did. You’re filthy” she said slapping him across the face. He was going out of his mind with desire and he couldn’t bring himself to let her stop.

“This is so hot,” he said.

She slapped him again.

“You don’t talk unless I ask you a question”

She got up onto her knees and lowered herself onto him and he nearly exploded. This was something new and it was almost too much for her to handle.

And that’s where Autolycus stopped the story and returned to Hercules and Iaolous.

“She sounds hot,” Iaolous said.

“She’s smoking hot. She was only sixteen when I met her and she was hot for me but I didn’t feel right about touching her until she was eighteen even though we were already married”

“You married a sixteen-year-old?” Iaolous scolded as they walked.

“It’s a long story and one you would never understand. It’s about loyalty. You’re one to talk. How many women have you committed to?” Autolycus fired back.

“I have loved many women. I just couldn’t settle down with them it would ruin my partnership with Hercules”

“You’re a fool. What man turns down the love of a beautiful woman for Hercules? No offense”

“None was taken,” Hercules said with a laugh.

“We should camp here for the night,” Iaolous said as they reached a spot in the countryside that Hercules and he had camped at many times.


	7. Chapter 7

Callie felt a wave of uneasiness as the boat approached the Cyclades. They were a strip of Greek Islands controlled by King Leonidas. The most famous contained Shark Island prison. It was the most brutal woman’s prison in all of the land of  Greece. It’s so brutal that many women try and escape and they never make it out alive. They are either killed by the guards, they drown in the water or the island is often hit by tidal waves and volcanic eruptions killing everyone and everything and it’s promptly rebuilt. They call it Shark Island because they find shark teeth always washing up onto the shores but no one has seen a shark in Greece in over a thousand years. The shackles they had her hands in were starting to cause a rash on her wrists. She closed her eyes and prayed silently that she would get to visit the medic to make sure her baby was still okay. She hoped and prayed that she would survive long enough to send her child away from the deplorable conditions in the prison. She thought of Soren and the thought of never seeing him again and maybe never knowing that his father was alive. She wondered if Iaolous would tell him what happened and bring the baby for him to meet. That is if Leonidas deemed her baby unimportant, maybe the child of Iaolous of Thebes was worth his army and no one would see him or her again. Sparta was a great town for women. They were allowed to drink wine, run and operate businesses in their husband's absences, they could leave the house to visit friends without their husband's permission and could defend themselves but at such brutal costs. She just wanted her child to be strong and free and she would sacrifice her life if necessary. Her thoughts went back to Soren and the fact that his father was alive. How? How did he survive being thrown from a cliff and how come he didn’t find her sooner? She felt angry and hurt and relieved all at once. Was he even trying to find her? Was he ever really kidnapped or was it a way out for him? She wanted to slap him across the face and kiss him. She saved his sorry ass because he saved the sixteen-year-old girl inside of her and gave her life and a child she loves very much. Even if he wanted to live without her he still deserved to live. The boat reached land and she was dragged across quickly and pushed to walk in front. There were a few other girls around her and they seemed to be in worse shape than her. They were very skinny, dirty and looked like they have been on the streets a lot longer than her. Once inside the prison walls the dread continued to pile up. It smelled of stale food, rats, fish and insects. Rats covered the inside walls and she was hit with the realization that this was her new forever. They were going to be checked out by the healer to see if they were strong enough to work. She waited on line and shuddered. If it wasn’t for her children, she would be dead right now and death was starting to look really good. When it was her turn, she realized that the healer was Leonidas wife Gorgo.

“My Queen,” she said bowing.

“That’s not necessary. Come here let me see you” Gorgo said as she inspected her eyes, ears, teeth, skin color and felt her stomach where the baby was.

“You’re fit to work for 5 hours a day until the last month and then you can start again after the baby is six weeks old. Once the baby is finished being nursed the father will be sent for. Leonidas has rejected your proposal”

“Ok thank you,” Callie said and even though she originally wanted her child in the Spartan army she was relieved. She hoped Iaolous would take him or her to meet Soren. What if Iaolous didn’t want the baby? Hercules would sure take it. These were the thoughts that ran through her mind constantly. It was a life of pure dread. All of the happiness was taken from her except the child in her belly. That heartbeat kept her going day after disgusting day.

Autolycus, Iaolous, and Hercules continued their journey when Hercules stopped suddenly and put his hand up to silence them.

“Something’s going on,” he said as he slowly crept through the woods. He took a few more steps and then the arrow hit him. And then he was surrounded by amazons.

“Herc,” Iaolous said as he came running with his sword out.

“Hercules?” Ephiny said taking off her amazon mask.

“Hi Ephiny,” Hercules said as he sat up and held his arm where the arrow grazed him.

“Nice shot. But why are you shooting at me?” he asked.

“I didn’t know it was you,” she said helping him up.

“Luckily it just grazed me,” he said holding his arm against the cut.

“Come to camp and we will patch you up”

“Why were you shooting?”

“It’s Draco he is waging war in nearly every city in Greece and we’re trying to defend the villages. We could really use help from you guys” Ephiny said.

“Get Autolycus and meet us at camp,” Hercules said to Iaolous.

“We are on our way to Sparta. He imprisoned a friend on Shark Island and I need to see what I can do to get her back”

“If she is in Shark Island she will die there. There is no way out”

“It’s my wife. King Leonidus was going to have me executed but she traded her life in prison for mine and she’s pregnant.” Autolycus said finally joining the conversation.

“Why would Leonidus want you dead?” Ephiny asked the same question again.

“Oh, you don’t know who he is,” Iaolous said with a laugh.

“No who is he?” Ephiny said.

“Autolycus the king of thieves,” Iaolous said.

“You’re the king of thieves?” Velasca asked as she joined them.

“You’ve heard of me?” he asked suddenly a bit nervous.

“I knew your wife. She was here with us when we were kids and then slave traders captured her and sold her. I heard through the grapevine that she got away and married the king of thieves” Velasca said.

“Well any friend of Callie is a friend of mine,” Autolycus said shaking her hand.

Iaolous stopped in his tracks.

“Did you say Callie as in Callidora?” Iaolous asked

“Yes, that’s my wife’s name. Why?”

“Do you have an eighteen-year-old son named Soren? And a house in Delphi?” Iaolous continued his temperature rising.

“Yes,” he said again.

“She married you? Did she trade her life for you? She thought you were dead. What a second she’s pregnant?” Iaolous asked as he poked him in the chest.

“Yeah that’s right she fell in love with me and married me. And I can’t believe she traded her life for me. I never deserved her. How do you know her anyway?”

“Well, Autolycus we bumped into Callie in a village. She was protecting a village from bandits and she needed a bit of help so we jumped in. Then we traveled together for a while and-

“Unless there’s something I’m missing then I got her pregnant” Iaolous said

“YOU,” Autolycus said angrily.

“Calm down. She thought you were dead”

“That explains why she moved on. I thought she left me” Autolycus said.

“So please tell me what it is that you did that she would trade her life for you? Besides love because she is also risking the life of my child” Iaolous asked. He was out of his mind with anger.

“Like Velasca said she was sold into slavery and Abderos had her as a whore in her pleasure house. I met her when she was sixteen because I was hiding from someone I stole from and I went into the pleasure house and she hid me in a hole in the floor when they searched her room. Abderos didn’t sell his prostitutes he would only free them if a man was willing to marry her and pay the dowry. I sold some of the jewels I stole and paid the dowry to free her in return for saving my life. She insisted on traveling with me and eventually we fell in love, but I swear I wouldn’t even touch her until she was eighteen and even then I felt like I was doing something wrong. She insisted. But I knew deep down I never deserved her” Autolycus explained.

“You sold your jewels to free a girl you met only once? I can’t believe it” Iaolous said softening up a bit.

“You know Autolycus you’re a lot more selfless and honorable than you let on,” Hercules said.

“She was so young and so sweet and there was a sadness in her eyes. Something made me go back and marry her”

“So she was born an amazon?” Iaolous asked trying to put all the pieces together.

“No,” both Autolycus and Velasca said at the same time.

“Where was she born?”

“That’s not my story to tell. You can ask her when we get her back” Autolycus said.

“I told you there is no getting her back,” Ephiny said.

“I have to believe otherwise,” Autolycus said.

“I have an idea,” Hercules said.

“What is it?” Velasca said.

“We bring the fight to Sparta and we help the Spartans defeat Draco and we use Callie’s freedom as a bargaining chip”

“The Spartans don’t need our help,” Iaolous said.

“But they would if they had no resources,” Hercules said.

“This sounds like a very Xena-esque plan,” Autolycus said.

“I’d like to accompany you to Sparta if you don’t mind. Callidora was like a sister to me” Velasca said.

“Ok, then it’s settled. We bring the battle to Sparta” Hercules said.


	8. Chapter 8

The day had come that she would bring her beautiful child into the world and it couldn’t have come at a worse time. The bad flu swept through the prison and it killed five women and two guards already. She didn’t want her susceptible newborn being born in this world but he or she had to come out one way or another. The labor pains started that evening and Callie was sweating profusely despite the air being rather cool. There was a breeze off the ocean. Callie knew she had to wait even though she wanted to push. It was about two hours of contractions and breathing before it was time to push her baby out.

Gorgo and the midwives were preparing for the birth and keeping those who were sick in a separate room and keeping all the linens and bowls separate from the ones the sick used. Callie moaned loudly and gripped her stomach. Gorgo put a pillow beneath her so she was comfortable and squeezed her hand gently as she pushed. It felt like hours but it was only a few minutes and then the baby slid out.

It was a beautiful baby girl. She was more than Callie could have imagined. She cried most of the night, but Callie didn’t care. It was her beautiful daughter that needed a name and she was unsure of what that name should be. After finally getting the baby to sleep she thought of a suitable name. Thalia one of the three graces which meant plentiful or abundant. She hoped by naming her after one of the three graces that they would bestow their grace upon her and give her daughter an abundant life.

Hercules had managed to push Draco’s army quite far in the months that passed. They almost reached Sparta.

We should be in Sparta by tomorrow Iaolous thought to himself. He was anxious about so many things. Would they get Callie out of Shark Island? Would he get to meet his child? If she sacrificed herself and the baby to save Autolycus then she must really love him? Did she love Autolycus more than she loved him? Who would she choose to be with when she returned? These thoughts were driving him insane. He couldn’t sleep and he got up to take a walk.

“You too?” Autolycus asked.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Iaolous said.

“Me either so much to think about. Did she tell you she loved you?” he asked.

“Yes only once right before she disappeared on me”

“Did she ever mention me?” Autolycus asked. He was dying inside wondering who Callie would really want to be with.

“Yes and every time she had tears in her eyes. She said she carried you in her heart and I know she loved you very much”

“Well that’s comforting at least,” Autolycus said.

“What are you going to do when we get to her?” Iaolous asked.

“Tell her how I survived and that I have been trying to find my way back to her and how much I love her”

“I love her too you know. I think from the first moment I saw her” Iaolous said.

“Well whatever happens from here is up to her,” Autolycus said.

“What if we don’t get to her? How do we even know she is still alive?” Iaolous said.

“We don’t. We can only choose to believe”

“Well we should be in Sparta by tomorrow”

“I’m going to try and get some sleep” Autolycus said

“Me too,” Iaolous said.

 

It was a new morning on Shark Island and Callie was in awe of her baby daughter. She wanted to memorize everything about her face at this moment because she knew Iaolous would be here soon to retrieve the child and she would probably never see her again. Her daughter definitely looked like Iaolous, she had golden hair and blue eyes like the sea. She only loved two men her whole life and each one of them had given her a child. That was more precious to her than anything else. She had children to love her unconditionally and each of her children had a part of their fathers in them. Once her baby began her nap she drifted asleep as well but it didn’t last long. She heard a loud commotion outside in the common area. She got up slowly careful not to tear any of her stitches and she walked along the wall to steady her and peered out the doorway. The flu spread more widely and killed more guards which the prisoners took as an incentive to escape the prison. They had a lot fewer guards to spread across the entire prison and a few girls got the better of them and ran out the front doors. Callie didn’t understand where they would possibly go. How would they get off the island? It didn’t make sense to try and escape when there was no ship coming in. She decided it was in her best interest to help Gorgo. She went over to her room where she was attending to the sick and got down to help her.

“No Callie I’m infected,” Gorgo said as she turned to face her.

“Then you need help too. Let me help you lie down”

“No, stay away. You have a child and her presence is the light of this place. She gives people joy and hope. You cannot get infected or you will spread it to her. Keep her separated at all times”

“Her father will come, but there is no hope for me of leaving here alive so let me help you,” she said as she laid Gorgo down on a free cot.

“But there is a chance. The guards may all be dead by the time the ship comes and you take your child and you get as far away from here as you can. This is no ordinary flu. There is only one thing that can cure it”

“What is it? What do you need?” Callie asked.

“Venom from Scorpius but it’s too dangerous for any mortal to get”

“I know someone who could get it,” Callie asked.

“Just protect yourself and your daughter,” Gorgo said squeezing her hand.

Hercules, Iaolous, Autolycus and Velasca arrived in Sparta and someone spotted Hercules immediately and came running towards them.

“Hercules please it’s King Leonidus he would like to speak with you and your friends,” one of the Spartan soldiers said.

“He’s just the person I wanted to see,” Hercules said as they followed the guards.

They went down a few long corridors until they reached the King’s quarters. They followed the guards into the room when one of them stepped up and blocked Autolycus and Velasca.

“Just the two of them,” the guard said. Autolycus put his hands up and backed up. He was eyeing the place up and down in case he had to make a great escape.

“Hercules, Iaolous please sit down. May I offer you some wine?” King Leonidus said as he sat at his table.

“No I’m here to talk,” Hercules said.

“Yes and I need to talk to you as well, but please go first”

“You have a prisoner on Shark Island that’s pregnant if you release her and her child we will fight with Sparta against Draco”

“Sparta doesn’t need your help. That’s all you had to offer me? If I didn’t need your help for something already then she would surely die in prison. And I just received word that the child was born and I was going to send a message for Iaolous of Thebes to get his child. I’m not completely heartless”

“What do you need from me?” Hercules asked.

“There is an unknown flu that has spread over Shark Island and people are dying every day. I don’t care about the prisoners or the guards but Gorgo is there. She is the prison healer and she has contracted the disease.”

“And what do you want me to do?”

“There is a cure, but it won’t be easy,” Leonidus said.

“What is it?” Iaolous asked. He would do anything to get her back, even risk his own life.

“The venom of Scorpius,” King Leonidus said.

“And if we get the venom Callie and the child go free?” Hercules asked.

“It’s not that simple. None of my healers or soldiers will go to Shark Island to administer the cure because they are too afraid of contracting the sickness. You must retrieve the venom, brew it into a tea and go to Shark Island, give her the cure and bring her back to me. If you fail to get the cure or heal her, then Callie is on Shark Island forever and the child goes free either way. If they are even still alive. I will not offer you this chance again”

“So you want us to go to Kythera and then to Shark island and back with no crew?” Hercules asked again just to be clear.

“Yes and you better hurry. My wife’s life depends on Callie’s release” he said as he walked away.

“Herc how are we going to get Scorpius’ venom? If we hurt him Artemis will cut us down” Iaolous said.

“Maybe not, there’s more to the story than you think,” Herc said as they headed out to grab Autolycus and Velasca.

“Well?” Autolycus asked.

“This is going to be quite the rescue mission if she’s even still alive,” Iaolous said.

“What do you mean?” Velasca asked.

“Well let’s see, she had her baby while a really bad flu broke out on the island and people are dying from it every day. Leonidus’ wife contracted the disease and he wants us to save her. There is only one cure and people are too afraid to set foot on the island because the flu is so deadly to administer the cure”

“So let’s go then,” Autolycus said.

“Tell him the best part Herc,” Iaolous said.

“The cure comes from the venom of Scorpius, we have to go to Kythera to get the venom and then to directly to Shark island and if Gorgo dies then the deal is off. We only get one shot at this” Hercules said.

“Yeah, and if we kill Scorpius then Artemis will strike us dead. She is one of her creatures”

“No, that story is incorrect. I will tell you the real story on the way. Let’s get to the harbor”

They had a ship waiting for them but no crew. Hercules knew it would be difficult especially if the seas were rough and Poseidon was angry. There boarded the ship and worked together as quickly as possible to get the ship out to sea. After an hour of grueling work between the four of them, they were starving and exhausted. Velasca passed out the food she packed in her bag and they sat down to eat once the ship was sailing steadily.

“Tell us the story Hercules,” Velasca said.

“Orion was always bragging about how good of a hunter he was and of his conquests with Eos. Artemis instead of being pissed off had a crush on Orion but Gaia and Apollo were angry with him. They sent Scorpius to kill him. He knew he was in trouble and he ran”

“Yeah until Scorpius killed him,” Iaolous said.

“Wrong. Artemis stepped in and she thought she was shooting at Scorpius but she killed Orion instead and she has been furious ever since” Hercules said.

“I thought that was all speculation”

“She’s my sister. You don’t think she would tell me the truth”

“OK, so Artemis won’t strike us dead but now how in Tartarus are we going to kill a giant scorpion?”

“With my bow and arrows,” said a voice behind them.

It was Artemis who appeared suddenly, looking golden and gorgeous.

“Artemis” Hercules said as he stood up to shake his sister’s hand.

“I have a score to settle with Scorpius,” she said

“You’re welcome to join us,” Hercules said.

“Don’t be silly. I’m a god. I don’t travel on ships across the ocean, but you will need this for when you do kill him”

“Thank you,” he said.

“You must shoot him through the heart and you only get three arrows. Do not fail” she said and in the blink of an eye, she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

The journey to Kythera took about two weeks which was twice as long as it would have taken if they had a full crew. When they stepped onto land they were all so thirsty they immediately searched for water. They were dehydrated and in need of a bath and something to drink.

“I’m going to find Scorpius,” Autolycus said being extremely stubborn.

“No it’s too dangerous to go alone,” Hercules said stopping him.

“Don’t you understand we get one chance to get my wife and every minute counts?” he said as he pushed himself along despite his discomfort.

“If we don’t get some water and rest for a bit, then we can’t defeat Scorpius and there is no chance,” Iaolous said.

“Ssh I hear voices,” Velasca said as she crept quietly up ahead. She peered through the thick brush and saw a bronze skinned woman with thick dark curls and almond shaped dark brown eyes.

“What’s going on?” Hercules asked as he came up behind her.

“Up there in that cave some sort of treasure hunters,” she said pointing to a cave on the northern left cliff.

“Nebula,” Hercules said.

“You’re kidding me, right? Great this is going to be awkward” Iaolous said scratching his head and not meeting Hercules' eyes.

“Why?” he asked.

“Things didn’t go too well between us last time we met. I told her I’d meet with her after we freed the princess and I didn’t go back. I bet she’s pissed” Iaolous said.

“That’s too bad because we could really use her help. She has a crew” Hercules said.

“Maybe you guys should reconcile since technically Callie and I are still married,” Autolycus said.

“She told me she loved me and she meant it”

“There’s no way she’s going to pick you. She traded for a life in prison to save my life”

“If she has half a brain she’ll cut the both of you lose,” Velasca said.

“Do you think you can smooth things over with Nebula for now and see if she will help us get Scorpius and get to Shark Island?” Hercules asked.

“I’ll try but no mention that this baby is mine. It’s better we don’t tell her just yet” Iaolous said as he headed up the hill to find her.

“While he’s smoothing it over with her we need a plan. Where exactly do we find Scorpius?” Autolycus said looking around him suspiciously.

“He spends the daylight in his cave on the south side and the nighttime he prowls for food. But he won’t go into the water so we need to find a safe place to camp”

“Camp? We need to get this done and get to Callie her freedom depends on it” he said.

“There is no guarantee that we will kill Scorpius today. We still need to find a camp” Hercules said.

“You can find a camp. I’m going to find Iaolous and see what’s going on?” Autolycus said as he headed up the hill.

Iaolous saw Nebula and he walked through the opening of the trees up to the mouth of the cave with his hands up.

“I need these brought to the ship and put in my private quarters,” Nebula said to her crew.

“Hey, Nebula how are you?” Iaolous said coming up behind her.

“Iaolous,” she said with her back still turned to him.

“Yeah, it’s me. We heard voices and I came to check it out.” Iaolous said.

“What are you doing here?” she asked as she turned to face him.

“Hercules and I and some friends are on a mission from King Leonidus. We could use your help. We sailed here with no crew and we barely made it.” Iaolous said.

“What’s the mission? And since when do you take orders from King Leonidus?”

“His wife Gorgo is the healer on Shark Island and there is an outbreak of a sickness that’s killing people every day. We have one shot at a cure with the venom of Scorpius who is somewhere on this island. We have to kill Scorpius, get his venom, sail to Shark island heal Gorgo and bring her back alive and in return one of our friends who is also imprisoned there can come back with us a free woman. There is no one else willing to go to this island. They are afraid of the sickness. We need to act fast.”

“What’s in it for me and my crew? We will help you load all of the treasure onto the ship and I promise Hercules will not stop you from taking it” Iaolous said.

“We load the ship first. Scorpius won’t come out of the caves until dark anyway. You have a much better chance of killing him with him out in the open, you’ll never make it with him in those caves.” Nebula said.

“Let me tell Hercules and we’ll come help you load the ship”

“We’re wasting time,” Autolycus said coming up behind him.

“Nebula has agreed to help us, so I’m going to get Hercules. You can start helping her load up her ship” Iaolous said as he headed back down the hill.

Iaolous reached the spot where Hercules and Velasca were resting and Hercules stood up.

“They’ve agreed to help on conditions of course,” Iaolous said.

“What conditions?”

“We have to help them load the treasures onto their ship and I told her you wouldn’t stop her from taking them,” Iaolous said.

Hercules looked annoyed but reluctantly agreed and he followed Iaolous back up the hill.

By the time they finished loading up Nebula’s ship, it was nightfall and they decided to eat quickly and get their energy up before searching for Scorpius.

“This is the way to the cliffs he can be seen upon at night,” Nebula said leading them to the south side of the island.

“Shouldn’t some of us stay here in case he comes to this side” Autolycus suggested.

“He never goes out on the north side because of the breeze off the water. The south side is much warmer”

“How do you know so much about this island and Scorpius?” Hercules asked Nebula.

“My crew and I have been here many times for the treasure and I needed to study Scorpius to keep us alive. I watched where he goes and what he does and I think we can beat him if we split up and surround him” Nebula said.

“It seems cruel,” Velasca said.

“It is, but it’ll work,” Nebula said.

They continued their walk and then down the mountain they could hear Scorpius stridulating. They stopped and slowly they started to spread out and circle the giant beast as they walked quietly through the brush. A couple of Nebula’s men saw it coming close and panicked. They took off screaming and were stung and instantly killed.

“Do not run, we can surround him and he won’t know which way to go?” Nebula said.

“Keep me hidden and I will deliver the blow. I have the bow and arrows of Artemis. But I only have three we can’t mess this up” Hercules said.

“Are you nuts Artemis will kill us?” Nebula said.

“Keep your voice down. Artemis gave them to Hercules, I’ll explain later” Iaolous said as he ran out to get Scorpius attention.

“Hey over here” Iaolous yelled as he ran to lead Scorpius up to the cliff. It was a strategy hoping that once he was killed, he would fall off the cliff so they would not have to carry him down.

He kept running and then he darted into the woods on the left and started hiding beneath the brush.

“This way wahoo,” Autolycus said as he swung into the trees with his metal hook. The scorpion followed Autolycus as wound through the tree tops and it was Velasca who stepped out in front. She rolled beneath him and started running towards the cliff again. Hercules stood up and shot the first arrow and missed his heart by a hair. But it was enough to piss Scorpius off and make him turn his attention towards Hercules.

“Oh no you beast,” Nebula said as she got up and pulled her sword out. She stood up bravely as Scorpius headed towards her and Hercules took another shot and missed.

Nebula kept battling him and with her sword and shield while Hercules tried to steady his shot. They were moving so quickly it was hard to find the right shot.  

 “Straighten him out” Hercules yelled.

“I’m trying. I could use a little help” she growled.

Iaolous jumped down in front of Scorpius to help Nebula and Hercules was able to steady his view of Scorpius.

Scorpius kept trying to sting them and Nebula was taking turns blocking both of them with her shield.

“Are you nuts coming out here with no armor?” she said.

“I have something to tell you and you need to know in case I don’t make it,” Iaolous said.

“ I met someone and I love her. The friend we’re going to save in exchange for Gorgo’s safe return gave birth to my child but she’s married to Autolycus. I just thought you should know” he said as he ducked and she swung the shield over his head and they felt the thud of the stinger hit against it.

“I like kids,” she said as she smiled at him and just then Hercules released the last arrow.

It was speeding over their heads and Velasca’s heart sank. She could see that it was much too high to reach the heart and she made a split second decision. She took off running after the arrow and jumped in the air to grab it. She flung herself towards Scorpius holding the arrow out and drove it straight into the beast’s heart, but the stinger hit her in the back and sent her lifeless body sailing the floor. After a moment of what looked like intense pain for the creature, he collapsed alongside Velasca.

Iaolous bent down beside her but it was too late. She was already dead. Autolycus dropped from the trees and went to help carry her.

“She gave her life for Callie,” Autolycus said.

“She was very brave and her body deserves an amazon funeral but by the time we make it to Shark Island and back to Sparta she will be completely decayed,” Hercules said.

“My crew will take her body back on my ship and I will go with you guys. Someone has to protect shorty” Nebula said as she motioned for her men to take the body aboard the ship.

“This girl must be pretty special if you’re all so quick to save her,” Nebula said.

“She is,” both Autolycus and Iaolous said at the same time.

“So what’s the deal? Is she with you or you?” she said pointing to each of them.

“She’s my wife. She thought I was dead and hooked up with Iaolous. He got her pregnant. She knows I’m alive because she sacrificed a life in prison on Shark Island to save me from execution, and that was the last time I saw her. We don’t know who she is going to choose.”

“What did she do for you?” Nebula asked Iaolous as they all walked downhill carrying Velasca’s body and Hercules followed with Scorpius’ stinger.

“She told me she loved me the night before she left. She finally admitted it to herself. It didn’t start that way.”

“Of course not. I know how it is with you. You grow on people like a fungus” she said as she winked at Iaolous and smacked his butt as she walked passed.


	10. Chapter 10

The seas were quite calm for most of the trip and now when they were days away from the Cyclades things started to shake up. The waves were large and rough and the rain continued to beat down on them and pelt them in the face. Nebula took over as ship’s captain since she spent most of her time at sea anyway. The wind whipped the ship in every direction and Nebula was unphased by the incident. She powered through the rough waves like a true captain. Iaolous began his descent down from the lookout once Nebula conquered most of the enormous waves. When he reached the bottom Nebula smiled at him and it made him feel warm inside. He definitely still felt love for her. It was different with her than it was with Callie. Nebula understood him and was very much like him. Callie, on the other hand, was a complete mystery. She had so many layers and he tried so hard to crack them all and yet there is still so much he doesn’t know. Callie was a child picked up by amazons and forced into prostitution by King Abderos and uses sex and service to men to hide behind and Nebula, on the other hand, was a Sumerian princess that refused to conform into what women were told they had to be. She longed for freedom and adventure and left home as soon as she was able. He loved two very different women. Nebula was strong with or without him and when it came to Callie he wasn’t sure if she was better off with him or without him. And now he had a child and what would be the best thing for it? He knew if he stayed with Callie they would fight constantly and she would probably leave him a lot. But what would her life with Autolycus be? A life on the run, full of crime, could she really be happy with him? In the end, it will be her decision. But it worried him that if she chose Autolycus then Nebula would feel like second best and she didn’t deserve that.

“You sure you want Callie because she’s pretty incredible and she can’t deny she feels that way about you from the way she looks at you,” Autolycus said gesturing to Nebula who was steering the wheel.

“She is incredible and so is Callie,” Iaolous said.

“Be honest you really think you’re more suitable for Callie than me?” Autolycus asked.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I love her and my child and that when she told me she loved me she meant it” Iaolous said.

“How can you be sure?” Autolycus said even though he knew that wasn’t a word she threw around lightly.

“Because she only said it to me once on the last night we were together,” Iaolous said.

“Was it after you guys made love?” Autolycus asked even though he didn’t want to hear about it.

“Yeah, she said that she had a lot of secrets and she wasn’t ready to tell them to me and that she had made up her mind about something that was going to piss me off but that she loved me. I asked her if she was feeling ok and she said I hope you enjoyed it because I’m never saying it again” Iaolous said.

“Wow, this Callie that you know is not the Callie I know. She has shown you a completely different side of her. She told me she loved me many times a day” Autolycus said.

“So do you think she played me?” Iaolous asked.

“I think she had feelings for you but she hardened up after she thought she lost her husband and was afraid to love again never expecting to find her husband alive. And the reason she was in Sparta was because she wanted her baby to be placed in the Spartan army so it could defend itself and not suffer the hardships that she did as a child. It all makes sense and I would have done the same thing” Nebula said taking a bite of an apple as she passed them. No one seemed to notice how calm the waters became.

“She was going to put my baby in the Spartan army?” Iaolous said sounding alarmed.

“It’s obvious why else would she tell you she made up her mind about something that was going to piss you off and then tell you she loves you only to disappear the next day. It makes perfect sense” Nebula said.

“Well she’s right about the pissing me off part,” Iaolous said angrily.

“Come on shorty let’s go below and help Hercules figure out the venom thing,” she said as she smacked his ass.

Callie put her hand to her head and she felt feverish. The flu has overtaken her as well.

“Gorgo please can you send word to your husband to send a ship to come and get Thalia out of here,” Callie said as she turned to face Gorgo on the cot next to her.

“Callie there are no more ships coming or going. The flu has spread too far and we will die here” Gorgo said.

“Iaolous will come for his daughter, I know he will and if he doesn’t then I will build a boat and send my daughter out to sea. It’s her best chance” Callie said as she rolled out of bed and onto the floor. She tried to get up but she was too weak. She crawled all the way to the doorway and she could hear the moans and cries of the others consumed with the flu. They were all scattered everywhere and suffering. They usually had one meal and drink a day because that’s all they could muster enough energy up to crawl to and lack of fluids helped them not urinate on themselves. She was going to skip that meal today and use all the energy to feed her baby and build that boat no matter what kind of pain she was in.

“I can see the prison” Nebula called the next morning from the ship’s wheel.

Iaolous and Autolycus raced upstairs almost tripping over themselves and Hercules was right behind them.

“I got the venom out and brewed it into tea making it safe enough to consume,” Hercules said.

“Looks like someone paid attention in science class,” Autolycus said as he helped Iaolous drop the lifeboats.

“You guys going to be ok? I think I’ll stay far away from this little reunion but give me a yell if you need me” Nebula said.

“We’re going to need you,” Hercules said. “If they’re alive we need them carried back on to the ship and someone has to take the baby”

“Ok then lead the way”

They reached the island and were greeted with the stench of decaying bodies. There were many vultures circling above and some picking on the remains of the dead.

Autolycus’ heart started pounding rapidly his mind was showing him the worst of scenarios. They walked into the prison and it looked worse than the outside. People were dead everywhere and some were clinging desperately to the little life they had left.

“We can help but we need to get to Gorgo first,” Iaolous said as he knelt down beside a sick woman. She pointed to a building on the right.

The group hurried along and they found Gorgo immediately.

“Hercules,” she said weakly.

“Your husband sent us. We got the venom from Scorpius. Here drink” he said handing her his flask with the tea. She sipped the tea and felt an instant warmth and surge of energy.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

“Where’s Callie?” Autolycus and Iaolous said at the same time.

In the next room, Callie was in a bed next to her baby’s crib trying desperately to move but she could barely open her eyes. Her vision was cloudy and her eyes and ears were on fire. She could hear the baby crying and desperately wanted to hold her. She heard muffled voices enter the room and then she was being carried.

“My baby my baby” she called and then she felt warm liquid being pressed to her lips. She didn’t know what it was or whether or not it was poison but she couldn’t help but drink it. She felt a warmth spread through her entire body and a surge of energy. Even with the tea though she desperately needed sleep and let her eyelids finally close.

“She’s asleep” Autolycus called over his shoulder to Iaolous who was peering down into the crib at his crying child.

“Good looking kid” Nebula said behind him.

“She looks just like me,” Iaolous said.

“Well come on get her out of here,” Nebula said as she headed out front to give the magic tea to the rest of the sick women and the guards.

Iaolous was amazed by the tiny life in his arms he rocked her gently and her crying stopped.

“Do you plan on staying here forever and contracting the flu yourself because there isn’t much of this stuff left if you do?” Nebula asked as she came back into the room.

“Sorry I’m just in awe right now,” Iaolous said as he followed Nebula outside. Outside Hercules was burying the dead or what was left of them.

“Someone needs to get the rest of these girls on the ship and someone needs to help Hercules bury these bodies and the ones outside too,” Nebula said to Autolycus and Iaolous.

“What about the baby?” Iaolous said.

“Here,” Nebula said as she grabbed the blanket they wrapped the baby in and made a cross body sac around Iaolous for him to carry the baby on his chest.

“I didn’t know you had it in you to be so motherly,” Iaolous said.

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me. If you didn’t skip out on me every time we get together then maybe you’d know more” she said as she followed Autolycus and started helping the women to their feet. She walked them down the long wooden bridge and that’s when she saw it.

The fin of a sand shark whisked past them in the sand on the left side of the bridge. She put her hands up to stop them from coming forward.

“What’s going on?” Autolycus called from his place behind the women.

She motioned for him to come up closer.

“Do you know why they call this place shark island?” she whispered.

“No, because there are no sharks in Greece. It’s ridiculous. There hasn’t been a shark sighting in Greece in a thousand years” he said.

“Sand sharks” she whispered as she pointed to the fin that resurfaced again.

“Ok ladies we need to talk to Hercules about some things so let’s go back inside for now,” Autolycus said.

The ladies moved back down the wooden bridge and into the prison. Autolycus secured the doors and that’s when the first tremor hit. It sent everyone spilling everywhere on their feet.

Iaolous protected the baby as he fell on the ground but Hercules grabbed him by the arm to keep him up before he impacted. Hercules dropped his shovel and hurried over to the rest of the group.

Callie was still sleeping and her body was dangling over the stone steps. Autolycus lifted her up and carried her down to the living quarters.

“Everyone needs to get on the ship. We want to be long gone before the earthquake hits or even worse a tsunami” Hercules said causing the girls to run in panic.

“No Hercules we got bigger problems than this earthquake. The prison is surrounded by sand sharks” Nebula said.

“We got this” Iaolous said taking off his baby pouch and handing the baby over to Nebula.

Every person he loved or cared about losing was on this island he refused to let a couple of sand sharks or an earthquake take them all away.

“Iaolous we need a plan,” Hercules said.

“We do what we did last time”

“We still need to assess the situation and see how many of them there are,” Hercules said as he scanned the area quickly and he counted at least three fins.

“Ok so we jump up and down and get them to come over here and then we jump at the last minute and they destroy each other while Autolycus and Nebula get them on the ship. Or we use Artemis’ bow or something can’t she give you more arrows?” Iaolous said.

“No she can’t and that plan will work but there is still going to be a third sand shark and I’m not risking all those people with one of them still on the loose”

“So then I’ll be the bait and lead it away from them long enough to get onto the lifeboats and hopefully I won’t die,” Autolycus said joining them on the bridge.

“You’re a brave man,” Hercules said.

“Yeah and a very stupid man. We all know I can’t kill this thing. Just tell Callie I love her” Autolycus said.

And at that moment, a quiver of Artemis’ arrows appeared in Hercules' hand.

“Hey,” Hercules shouted after Autolycus.

He turned around and Hercules pressed her bow and the arrows into his hand.

“You only get three don’t miss,” Hercules said.

“Ok ladies we are getting ready to leave here quickly while the boys take care of this situation. If you can walk help those who can’t walk and be alert” Nebula said lining them up on the wooden bridge. Hercules and Iaolous jumped down onto the sand and the sand sharks fins appeared suddenly.

Nebula and Autolycus lead their group down onto the sand and they hurried quickly towards the lifeboats. One of the girls saw a fin approaching them quickly and Autolycus knew what he had to do. He broke away from the group and started to run. The vibrations attracted the shark and he was on his tail. He looked behind him and he could see that Iaolous and Hercules had finished off the first two. He put an arrow in his quiver and kept running and then he fell. He turned quickly and the head of the shark emerged only inches from his feet. He pulled his arm back and let the arrow rip while silently praying to the gods. The shark was killed instantly and he let out the breath he was holding in.

“So we should probably go now,” he said getting to his feet quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

They were at sea for a day and already there was a huge improvement in the sick prisoners. Gorgo was wide awake and so much of the color returned to her face.

“Thank you so much for your kindness and bravery,” she said to the four of them as Hercules steered the ship towards Sparta.

“We would have helped either way but we had a great motivation. Your husband loves you very much” Iaolous said.

“I will see to it that you are taken care of, all of you,” she said motioning to Nebula as well.

“We also lost an amazon friend who helped us perhaps you could make peace with her people?” Hercules proposed.

“Done. Anything you guys need” Gorgo said.

Nebula slipped below deck and she could finally see that Callie was awake. She managed to keep the boys out of her room so she could rest and she didn’t know she could keep them away anymore. Nebula looked at her without saying a word. She studied her face and eyes intently now that the color returned to her face and she was stunning. She could now understand why Autolycus and Iaolous were competing for her affections.

“So you’re the famous Callie? You’ve got the boys fawning all over you. They have been bugging me to come see you but I insisted that they stay away and let you rest” Nebula said.

“Have we met? I’m still a bit fuzzy from the sickness” Callie said.

“No I’m Nebula,” she said holding out her hand.

“Nice to meet you and thank you. What happened? How did we get off the island?” Callie asked.

“Well, it turns out King Leonidus loves his wife a lot. He asked Hercules and Iaolous to bring his wife home in exchange for your freedom, but it was a risk. We didn’t know if Gorgo or you were even alive. They had to sail to Kythera and that’s where they ran into me. We had to kill Scorpius because his venom was the only cure for this flu you guys caught” Nebula explained.

“Why did you help me?” Callie asked.

“Because Iaolous is a friend. I’d do anything for him” Nebula said as she stared at her woman to woman.

Nebula wanted her to know that she cared deeply for him but she wouldn’t come right out and say it.

“I think those boys are going to bust this door down if I don’t let them see you soon,” Nebula asked.

“Yeah I think it’s time I talked to them, but please one at a time. Autolycus first and thank you” Callie said squeezing her hand.

Nebula walked outside and Iaolous and Autolycus jumped up and hurried over for news.

“She’s awake and she’s ready to talk. She said one at a time and she wants you first” Nebula said pointing to Autolycus. Iaolous stiffened up a bit and felt a wave of jealousy but it made sense why she wanted to speak to him first since she thought he was dead for so many years.

Autolycus took a deep breath and walked through the door.

“Hi gorgeous,” he said hoping his charm would help diffuse the current situation.

“How are you alive? Tell me everything” Callie said in a tone that left him unsure of how she might be feeling about him at the current moment.

“I went to Cyprus and I was caught stealing the silver and they made me a slave and I was held by these chains that even I couldn’t penetrate. I worked on those locks every night for two years and then came an opportunity to escape. They decided to kill the slaves in a sacrificial ritual by stabbing us in the heart. I didn’t want to stick around for that long so I took off as they were leading us through the woods. They only sent one guy to chase me and he swung at me with a sword. I used that opportunity to have him break my chains free and he chased me. He came at me again and I ducked and the gods must have been on my side because at that moment I threw a punch that knocked him out. I changed clothes with him and I was toying with what to do with him. And then more of their men were coming and so I threw his body off of the cliff and I hid until it was safe to come out. You know I’m a non-violent guy but all I could think about was getting back to you and Soren. I have been haunted by his death ever since. And then after that I hid on a cargo ship and it went to Asia and it took me two years to get back to Greece and I’ve been trying to find you ever since” Autolycus explained.

Callie had tears in her eyes.

“Soren is a man now. He works with the healers in Macedonia” Callie said blinking back her tears.

“When we get back I’d like to see him,” Autolycus said.

“I’m sorry,” Callie said.

“You should be. NEVER sacrifice your life for mine. That was the dumbest thing you’ve ever done” Autolycus said.

Callie got out of bed and walked over to Autolycus.

“All those years that you’ve been gone I’ve been carrying you around in my heart. I’m sorry but I would always save you no matter what. You saved me and I will spend my life trying to repay you” Callie said.

“You’re my wife your love has always been the only thing I need. Callie, you understand you’ll always be the only one for me. There will never be anybody but you” he said.

She reached up and touched his face and with her left hand.

“I love you Autolycus. I always have and I always will but right now-

“I know. You love Iaolous too” he said cutting her off.

“I didn’t mean for it to happen. It was supposed to be a sex thing but he made me feel safer, much like I feel when I’m with you”

“He’s a good man, if you love him I will step aside but know that you’ll always be the only one,” he said.

“I don’t know what I want right now. I need to talk to Iaolous, we have a daughter and I just need time to think” Callie said.

“I know. Take all the time you need. I’d wait forever for you” he said as he pulled her into his arms.

She squeezed him tightly and her body warmed instantly. His touch felt exactly as she remembered it. It was warm and inviting and she nestled into him more deeply and squeezed him a bit tighter. After what felt like a really long time she broke the embrace and took a step back.

“I need to talk to Iaolous please,” she said.

“Yeah I’ll send him in. Don’t forget that you love me” he said as he left the room.

This time, it was Callie taking a deep breath as Iaolous stepped through the door.

“Where should I even start? The fact that you were going to take my child to Sparta to be raised in the most brutal army in Greece or maybe the fact that you were going to sacrifice your life while pregnant with my child? Or maybe that you told me you loved me and then robbed me and took off?”

“I knew Leonidus wouldn’t really kill me while I was pregnant. He lost his children and he always had a soft spot for one. I wasn’t going to let Autolycus die” Callie said.

“That doesn’t justify sending our daughter into the Spartan army”

“I wanted her to be strong. I didn’t want her to have the childhood I did. I wanted her to be able to defend herself”

“Defend herself from what? What type of childhood do you think she would have with you and me? I would never let anything happen to her” Iaolous said. He was really angry and he had so much to get off his chest.

“And how come you never told me about Abderos or the fact that you were an amazon? I’m Thalia’s father and I have a right to know what’s really going on. Autolycus wouldn’t tell me anything”

“How did you know I was raised by the amazons?” Callie asked.

“On our way to Sparta, we ran into Ephiny and Velasca. Once Autolycus and I figured out we were both talking about you and once Velasca figured out who Autolycus is she spilled the beans. And I’m sorry to tell you this but Velasca was killed when we went to get the venom from Scorpius” Iaolous said.

“Oh my God no,” Callie said sitting down in the bed. Her face had a look of distress and pain.

“I’m sorry. She was very brave. Gorgo has promised that the Spartans will not bother the amazons again”

“She took me in when I was a little girl,” Callie said.

“Where were your parents? It’s time to start giving me answers” he demanded.

“I was born and raised in Crete. I ran away when I was ten leaving my parents and sister behind and after hearing about the volcanic eruptions and earthquakes they have suffered they are most likely dead and they will never know what happened to me. I live with that pain every day. I’m ashamed of what I did and that’s why I’m so secretive about who I am and where I came from”

“Why did you leave your family?” he asked.

She could feel the tears piling up now.

“My uncle used to touch me at night and I was scared. I couldn’t take it anymore so I left.And the night I left I saw him touching another girl in the village and he caught me and I killed him with poison and left him there dead. I got on a tiny boat in the middle of the night in the winter and figured I’d either die or make it to Greece. And I made it” Callie said.

“I’m sorry,” Iaolous said pulling her to him. She squeezed him tightly and let the tears fall as he held her.

“I know you love him, but you need to know that I love you and I love our daughter and I just want to do what’s best for her. And I will be in her life and be there for her no matter what you decide” Iaolous said.

“She has your eyes,” Callie said.

“There is no denying she is my daughter,” he said as he smiled.

“Your eyes remind me of home. The same blue of the Cretan sea I suppose that’s why I was drawn to you” Callie said.

“You know your family might still be alive. If you want to find out I will go to Crete with you. Hell, I went on an expedition to kill Scorpius and free you from Shark Island prison. I’d do anything for you” he said.

“You’re too good for me Iaolous. I’m sorry for the things I’ve done to you but I don’t think I’d ever be able to stop doing them. No matter how much I love you I just want to run away. You’re destined for so many great things” Callie said.

“Well you can run away as much as you want, but we have a daughter now so I will always be around you,” Iaolous said as he kissed her forehead. Being in his arms was so different than it was with Autolycus. She really did love them both and she knew she had to make a decision soon.

“I just need time to think. That’s what I told Autolycus.” Callie said

“He’s a good man. I trust him to take care of you, despite his flaws” Iaolous said.

“I know and like I said I just got to think”

“You should come above deck and get some fresh air,” Iaolous said as he held the door open for her.

Callie stepped outside and let the bright sun warm her skin. She took a deep breath of fresh air and felt invigorated. She glanced around and saw Nebula holding Thalia and Autolycus was off at the end of the ship by himself. Hercules was steering the ship and the rest of the prisoners were scattered about the ship, some resting and others working. Iaolous stepped out behind her and he headed over to Nebula and Thalia. She sat down in a sunny patch on the deck and looked out into the sparkling blue waters. She heard laughter and turned to look and she could see that Nebula was laughing at something Iaolous was saying. They definitely had something between them and you couldn’t deny she cared for him by the look in her eyes. And Thalia had really taken to them both while she was recovering. She thought for a moment how Autolycus would deal with a child that wasn’t his if she decided to stay with him. She went over to Nebula and Iaolous and smiled.

“I’d like to steal my baby girl for a while if you don’t mind,” Callie said taking Thalia from their arms.

“She’s all yours,” Nebula said handing her over.

“Thank you for taking such good care of her while I was recovering,” Callie said.

“Are you kidding? She’s completely precious” Nebula said.

She carried her baby to the deck and showed her the sparkling sea.

“Your eyes are the color of the sea baby. And your hair is golden like the sun it’s hard to believe you’re my daughter” Callie said.

“No, it’s not. She might not have the same coloring but she is beautiful just like you” Autolycus said coming up behind her.

Just then Thalia giggled and he motioned to the baby.

“May I?” he asked

“Of course,” she said handing him her daughter. Thalia was smiling while he held her.

“I know you always wanted a daughter. I’m sorry I could never give you one.” Callie said.

“It’s not your fault. You gave me a strong, wonderful son. You have nothing to apologize for besides you’re my wife and your daughter is my daughter” he said as he tickled Thalia.

She looked over at Nebula and Iaolous again and things were starting to become clear in her mind. She would give it a few more night’s sleep but once they reached Sparta she would make her decision.


	12. Chapter 12

They saw land approaching and Callie felt a heaviness in her chest. The ship approached the port and the Spartans sent a few guards after the King who was no doubt waiting for word on his Queen. They anchored and dropped the tiny row boats into the water. There were three in total.  One was filled with the former prisoners and Gorgo. Another carried Hercules, Callie, and Thalia. And the other carried Autolycus, Iaolous, and Nebula. They rowed to shore and they could see King Leonidus approaching the docks his long robes billowed in the wind behind him and his crown sparkled in the bright daylight. Hercules was first to reach the dock and he reached his hand behind him to help Callie onto the dock while she carried Thalia.

“It’s nice to see you, Callie. And good to see that your daughter is alive and well” King Leonidus said as he scanned the group for his wife.

They tried to keep walking passed him, but he blocked their way.

“My wife?” he asked.

“She’s fine. She’s in the third boat. And she is a beautiful person. I can’t imagine what she’s doing married to you” Callie said.

King Leonidus just glared and then his eyes met his wife’s and he hurried to the edge of the dock and waited patiently for her boat.

Nebula, Autolycus, and Iaolous were next to get onto the dock. They joined the rest of the group whose path was being blocked by the king’s guards.

“This is ridiculous let us pass,” Nebula said.

“When my wife is with me you’ll be free to go,” he said as their boat approached the dock. His guards approached to help his wife out of the boat and he pushed them away.

“Let me,” he said as extended his hand for his wife Gorgo. He pulled her onto the docks and he felt a tear slip out of his eye.

“My love,” he said as he pulled her to him.

“You will let all of these people go free and you will greatly compensate them for their bravery and trouble and there will be no more conflict with the amazons ever. They lost their leader while saving me” Gorgo said barking orders.

“Whatever you want my love. I’m just glad you’re alive and you’re back here with me” he said kissing her cheek.

Hercules cleared his throat to get the King’s attention.

“I don’t know how to thank you, all of you. I am in your debt forever” he said as he shook each one of their hands.

“Let them pass,” he said as he motioned his guards away.

They hurried along the docks and Callie knew her moment had come. Everyone was going to go their separate ways and she had a choice to make.

Nebula was the first to disappear.

“Goodbye blondie, I hope you get everything you want. I’m going to have a few drinks and tomorrow I’m going to find my crew” Nebula said to Iaolous before she slipped away.

“You guys probably need to talk so I’m going to take a walk,” Hercules said leaving Iaolous and Autolycus standing there staring at Callie.

“I’ve given this a lot of thought so please hear me out and let me explain everything to you before you run away,” she said. They nodded and waited for her to begin.

“I met Autolycus when I was sixteen. He saved my life and even though he just wanted me to have my freedom I stayed with him. And I fell in love with him. We had a child and we were, for the most part, happy. Sure it was a bit unconventional and a little dysfunctional but I felt safe with him and there was never a moment I doubted my love for him or his love for me. I felt like he was my missing puzzle piece. And then I thought he died and I literally felt as if my heart was crushed and I changed as a person. I put walls up to protect what was left of my heart. For four years I didn’t even look at other men and then I met Iaolous with eyes like the Cretan sea and they drew me to him. I let myself free sexually but I kept those walls up and slowly there he was scaling that wall and stripping away at my layers. He put that work in to know me and he made me realize that I could feel love again. But I always carried Autolycus in my heart every day and I felt like I was doing something wrong. But I finally let it out. I had to say out loud that I loved Iaolous because I couldn’t hold it in anymore and then Autolycus comes back and now what do I do?” Callie said.

They were both listening intently waiting to see what she was going to say.

“I honestly do love you both but there is only one man that it’s going to work with and one man I can live my life with forever,” she said.

“Now please don’t take off running until I’m finished, but that man is Autolycus. He is my husband and the father of my son and we spent almost twenty years as a family together. He knows what I’m going to do and say before I do it. No one knows me the way he does and I’m most comfortable with him” Autolycus let out the breath he’d been holding in.

“Well that does it,” Iaolous said as he turned to leave.

“I’m not finished,” Callie said. He turned around again.

“Iaolous I love you. You gave me a beautiful daughter and that means the world to me. But I don’t deserve you. If I stayed with you nothing would change, I would still run away and take my daughter with me. You and Hercules are a team. You’re a great warrior, a hero. You need someone with a warrior's heart. You and Nebula are great together and she cares for you very much. I would only hold you back, despite the pain I feel right now I know this is what’s best. You can come see Thalia whenever you want and I’m sure you’ll have amazing tales to tell her. Don’t think I chose Autolycus because I love you less. And Autolycus please don’t think I only chose you because I felt Nebula would be alone and it was easier to push Iaolous off on her, or that I feel like Iaolous is too good for me, but you’re not. He’s a good honest man and you’re a thief. But I’ve always liked the bad boys you’re my missing puzzle piece and Iaolous was never mine and I was never his. Because I’m yours” Callie said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Iaolous felt like someone kicked him in the chest but he knew what she was saying was right even though it hurt.

“You’re right. I love you for some reason and I can’t even explain it to myself, you seduced me, robbed me, didn’t tell me about the baby and tried to sell our baby to the Spartan army and yet I’m still in love with you. But I can’t live like that, you hiding stuff from me and making these rash decisions without me and taking off whenever you want with no explanation. And you don’t do those things to him. You don’t lie to him, or take off whenever you want. Because maybe deep down inside you do love him more. If you chose me I’d always feel second best to him anyway because he knows more about you than I do, you’ve taken your guards down completely with him and you show him more sides of you. I do want to see my daughter a lot. Will you be returning to your home in Delphi?” Iaolous asked.

Callie looked at Autolycus for a moment and then nodded.

“Yes that’s our home,” Callie said.

“You know you’re right. You can love more than one person at the same time. I have something I have to take care of so, for now, this is goodbye” Iaolous said.

Callie walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him one last time. Autolycus came over and shook his hand.

“You’re a good man, take care of my girls,” he said as he walked away.

“You know I was nervous I thought you were going to pick him,” Autolycus said.

“No you weren’t,” Callie said

“Ok I knew you were going to pick me I’m so much more handsome than him,” Autolycus said.

Callie hit him playfully.

“You want to know what’s wrong with this whole situation?” he asked.

“What’s that?” she asked.

“I haven’t kissed you since my return from the dead”

“So then what are you waiting for?” she asked.

Autolycus grabbed her face and gently pulled her face to his, careful not to squish the sleeping baby in the sac on her chest. He pressed his lips to hers and Callie felt her knees go weak. She thought for a moment that maybe she made the wrong choice when she watched Iaolous walk away, but his kiss melted away all her doubts.

Iaolous walked into the tavern and he saw Nebula arm wrestling a man at a table. They had a crowd around them and he pushed his way through.

“I’m next,” he said to the man in front of him.

Iaolous took a seat at the table and she couldn’t hide her smile when she locked eyes with him.

“We doing this or what?” he said putting his arm up.

She gripped his hand and it began. They went back and forth struggling a bit and finally, Nebula won.

“Ok that’s it for tonight boys” she announced as she got up.

“So you got dumped and thought you’d come back here to see if I was still available?” she said.

“That’s not how it went down at all. She did choose Autolycus but we both decided that he’s a better fit and I’m glad she chose him. She didn’t treat me very well. We’re going to stay friends and my daughter will be in Delphi anytime I want to see her. I also realized that it’s possible to love two people at the same time. I need a tough woman. Someone who keeps me on my toes and can beat me in an arm-wrestling match, someone who battles giant scorpions and saves me from the giant stingers, someone who’s beautiful and loves children” he said as he twirled a lock of her curly hair through his fingers.

“You know a girl who can do all of those things? She must be incredible”

“I love her very much,” Iaolous said.

Nebula pulled him by his vest and kissed him roughly.

“That a girl,” Iaolous said.

“In some strange way I love you too,” Nebula said as she kissed him again under the sunset.

 

                                                             **The End**


End file.
